Que bueno que no me gusta ¿no?
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Corey observo la escena y sintió una punzada en el corazón, no le agradaba verlos juntos, ni mucho menos que ella riera por su causa. Que suerte que a el no le gusta Laney ¿no?. ¡100% CORNEY!
1. Novia

Holiwis queridos pokemones (¡haci es, son pokemones! XD), en primera enserio lamento no subir fic's últimamente, es que no eh tenido tiempo por lo de que eh vuelto a la secundaria y… la verdad no quiero hablar de mis demás problemas ;(. Eeeeen fin aquí el fic :D.

THE GIRLFRIEN:

Una mañana normal en paceville. Todos los niños se alistaban para ir a la escuela o algunos ya salían para alcanzar a prisas el autobús escolar.

Laney caminaba junto a Kin y Kon, pero de seguro a que la pregunta de muchos es… ¿Y donde esta Corey?. Ni siquiera sus amigos lo saben, lo único que sabían es que si no apresuraban el paso llegarían tarde en el primer día de clases.

-¿Y donde esta Corey?-pregunto Laney-

-No lo se Laney… pensamos que venia contigo como de costumbre…-dijo el de lentes-

-Si, siempre se vienen juntos para esperar al autobús escolar…-dijo el de banda roja-

La chica pelirroja se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Supongo que lo veremos en la escuela-dijo con tranquilidad Laney-

Los chicos… y Laney, esperaron al autobús en la parada mientras hablaban cosas al azar para perder un poco el tiempo.

Cuando el autobús llego, ellos subieron y se sentaron en la parte de atrás, mientras seguían platicando tranquilamente. Después de pasar unos cuantos minutos llegaron a su escuela, ya habían pasado a segundo grado de secundaria. Ellos salieron del autobús y empezaron a buscar el salón que tuviera una hoja pegada con la escritura "2 C" en ella(N/A: Elegí el 2 "C" ya que estoy en ese salón y somos los más desmadrosos XD). Hasta que vieron una gorrita naranja que les llamo la atención, los chicos(y Laney) se dirigieron hacia donde estaba tal gorrita… pero no estaba solo…

A un lado de Corey se encontraba una chica de pelo café claro con mechones rubios(el pelo le llega hasta la cadera), ojos color avellana, tes blanca, 4 pulseras de oro y de plata en cada mano, blusa rosa neón con mangas cortas color naranja neón, mini falda color mezclilla claro y botas blancas debajo de las rodillas.

Laney al instante la reconoció, ella es Melisa Mackclaire, su peor enemiga. Melisa siempre se puso al corriente de ganarle en todo o incluso asegurarse de que la pasara muy mal, por eso Laney no la soportaba.

Laney dio unos cuantos gruñidos leves mientras se acercaban a ellos, cuando al fin llegaron lo suficientemente cerca, Laney y Melisa se miraron fijamente a los ojos con odio puro, pero como siempre, Corey ni lo noto y abrazo a Melisa, sin saber el gran daño que creaba a cierta pelirroja.

-Hola chicos-dijo Corey con su firma sonrisa-

-Hola Corey-dijeron los chicos(y Laney) con felicidad de ver a su jefe de banda… todos a excepción de Laney claro-

-Chicos, ella es Melisa, la conocí en las vacaciones y es mi novia-dijo con felicidad pura-

Laney sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, ella sabia que una pequeña palabra que saliera de ella la haría romper en llanto.

-Y Melisa ellos son mis amigos, Kin*pegándose a el*, Kon*pegándose a el* y mi mejor amiga Lanes*pegándose a ella*-Laney, al instante se despego a si misma de Corey, lo que lo dejo con un rostro de confusión-

-Oh, mucho gusto, pero yo ya conocía al error ¡digo! Laney-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, como Laney solo gruño y como de costumbre Corey ni lo noto-

-¡Hay que bueno que ya se conocen! ¡de seguro serán las mejores amigas!-dijo el peliazul abrazando las por los hombros, pero Laney al instante se quito dejando otra vez confundido a Corey-

-Como sea-dijo Laney rodando los ojos y caminando lejos de hay-

-¿Qué le pasa a Lanes?-Dijo Corey confundido-

-Ni idea-dijo Kon-

-Ash, ya déjenla de seguro que esta perfectamente bien-dijo Melisa con indiferencia viendo sus uñas perfectamente pintadas-

-Creo que tienes razón Meli… -dijo Corey algo insatisfecho-

- Si que la tengo cariño… ahora vámonos que llegamos tarde a clases-dijo con poca importancia a la preocupación de su novio-

- Si… vamos chicos-dijo Corey como se dirigieron al salón-

-EN EL SALON-

Laney se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza baja, sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, su corazón estaba roto, pero no quería mostrar su debilidad, mucho menos frente a su peor enemiga, ella lo había aguantado todo ¿para esto? Ella se puso en peligro muchas veces ¿para que el salga con Melisa? Ella se humillo frente a todos, casi muere intentando salvarlo, ¡lo hizo todo!. Esas palabras pasaban por la mente de Laney una y otra vez hasta que "¡NO, YO NO LLORARE!" Ella sonrío por dentro "No vale la pena llorar por una tontería, Melisa solo quiere ver que sufra y pobre de ella no lo lograra" con eso puso la cabeza en alto, con su seguridad de siempre, una gran sonrisa en su rostro y espero a que llegaran sus amigos.

Ellos llegaron y se sentaron, Laney quedo sola, ya que ahora Corey se sentó con Melisa, eso ya no le importo. El maestro entro al salón y dio la clase hasta que llego el recreo.

-Bien alumnos ya pueden salir al-el maestro fue cortado por un montón de niños que gritaron "somos libres" y se echaron a correr-… recreo?...-dijo el maestro algo aturdido-

-CON LOS CHICOS(Y MELISA Y LANEY)-

-Lanes… ¿estas bien?-dijo poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro-

-Si-dijo Laney tranquilamente- Uh… Core… quiero mi espacio… por favor-dijo refiriéndose a su brazo-

-Ah, si…-dijo quitando su brazo del hombro de Laney, el estaba confundido ella nunca ¡nunca! Le decía eso-

-Ash, ves osito, te dije que esta bien esta monstruo UPS Laney-dijo Melisa intentando enojar a Laney, pero se sorprendió al ver que Laney solo se encogió de hombros-

-Si Meli, tenias razón-dijo Corey sonriendo-

-¡Miren! Hay esta una mesa vacía-dijo Kon, sentándose en ella junto con Kin-

-Al fin-dijo Melisa, quien se sentó junto a Corey-

-Si, que bien-dijo Laney quien se sentó junto a Kin, lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Corey ella siempre se sienta a un lado de el-

-Uh, Lanes… ¿no quieres sentarte aquí?-dijo Corey-

-No aquí estoy bien-dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, que dejo a Corey fuera de enfoque-

-E-esta bien-dijo Corey desviando la mirada-

Y pasaron el recreo hablando de cosas al azar, Melisa no les prestaba atención estaba en bien entrada en su ¡phone 8 que ni caso les hacia. Y haci pasaron las horas hasta que el largo día de clases había acabado por hoy.

-Bien, ya pueden-el profesor, como siempre fue cortado por un montón de niños que salieron corriendo del aula- …salir…-dijo con los lentes ahora al revés-

-FUERA DE LA ESCUELA-

-Chicos, hoy va a venir Meli a la practica ¿todos ok con eso?-dijo Corey en duda-

-Sip-dijeron todos a excepción de Corey y Melisa-

-Bueno, adiós chicos y adiós niña fea UPS Laney-dijo Melisa alejándose-

-Adiós Melisa/Meli-dijeron todos-

-Bien, yo me debo de ir a casa por que mi mama dice que solo ire a la practica de la banda si lavo los trastes ¡CHAO!-dijo Laney quien corrió a toda velocidad-

-¡Adiós Laney/Lanes!-dijeron los chicos-

-Si y nosotros debemos de recoger el cuarto, adiós Corey-dijo Kin que se fue caminando con este Kon-

-Adiós chicos-dijo Corey como camino por camino separado-

-CON LANEY-

-¡AMAAAAA! ¡YA LLEGUE!-dijo la chica de pelo rojo-

-¡SI TE ESCUCHO NO ESTOY SORDAAA!-dijo su madre-

- ¡YO TAMPOCO!...¿ENTONCES POR QUE GRITAS?-dijo la pelirroja-

-¡NO LO SEEE! ¿Y TUU?-dijo la señora Penn-

-¡TAMPOCO LO SEE!-dijo Laney-

-¿DEJAMOS DE GRITAR?-dijo la mama de Laney-

-¡SIII!-dijo Laney-

Una señora de aparentemente 33 años bajo las escaleras. Tenia el pelo rojo y largo, ojos cafes claro, una blusa amarilla de manga corta, jeans de mezclilla pegados, botas negras, un cinturón negro grueso, brazaletes de oro en ambas manos y lentes de sol que solo adornaban en su cabeza.

-Y ¿Cómo te fue querida?-dijo la señora Penn con las manos en las caderas-

-Regular mama-dijo Laney caminando a la cocina-

-Bien… ¿Y siempre si vas a lavar los trastes?-dijo su madre-

-Sip, no pienso faltar a la practica-dijo como ambas siguieron hablando de temas al azar-

-CON MELISA-

-¡Ya llegue mami!-dijo con una voz dulce totalmente actuada-

-¡Que bueno swettie! ¿Y como te fue?-dijo una señora de al parecer 31 años, pelo café, ojos color miel, y un hermoso vestido rosa, tacones negros con rosa neón y pulseras de oro.-

-Muy bien mami, ¿puedo ir al rato a la practica de banda de mi Corey?-dijo Melisa con voz angelical fingida-

-¡O pero claro que si swettie!-Melisa sonrío- pero-la sonrisa de Melisa desapareció- lleva a tu hermano y si puedes ir-dijo la señora Mackclaire-

-¡Hay noooo! ¡no quiero llevar a ese tonto!-dijo Melisa con un puchero-

-Lo siento señorita, si enserio quiere ir lleve a su hermano-dijo su madre con brazos cruzados-

-¡NOOOO! No quiero ir con esa monstrua fea-dijo con burla un chico de 14 años, pelo café, ojos color avellana, tez clara, camisa roja a cuadros, jeans de mezclilla, tenis converse negros y audífonos negros son detalles rojos.

-Lo siento, pero deben de convivir mas, y si no va tu hermano tu no vas a ir-dijo la mujer con firmeza-

-¡Ash! Esta bien-dijo con brazos cruzados y una cara seria-

-Como sea-dijo el chico con tono tipo Laney, rodo los ojos y se puso los audífonos-

-EXCELENTE TRANSICION-

Corey estaba en el garaje junto con su banda, todos esperaban a que llegara Melisa y Laney ya estaba harta de esperarla como tonta en el escenario.

-Bueno, ya voy a tocar un poco por que ya me aburri-dijo como toco un tono que nunca nadie había oído-

(Se oye la puerta del garaje abierta)

- Hola,Perdón por tardar, es que mi mama insistió en que traiga a mi estúpido hermano a la practica-dijo Melisa molesta-

-¿Tienes hermano imaginario? Por que yo no veo a nadie-dijo Laney con burla-

-¿UGH?-Melisa camino fuera del garaje y del cuello de la camisa arrastro a su hermano al garaje- No, no tengo hermanos imaginarios… aquí esta mi estúpido hermano-dijo molesta la pelicafé-

-Uh, digo, hola… –dijo el chico sin levantar la vista, el es muy timido-

-Hola, ¿como te llamas?-dijo Laney acercándosele-

-Yo me llamo Dan-dijo el como levanto la vista y al ver a Laney muy cerca un ligero sonrojo se le escapo-

-Pues yo me llamo Laney, el es Kin nuestro tecladista, el es Kon nuestro baterista y hermano gemelo de Kin y el es Corey nuestro guitarrista, vocalista y novio de tu muy agradable hermana Melisa-dijo usando sarcasmo al ultimo-

-Si que lo es-dijo con sarcasmo también y ambos empezaron e reír-

Corey observo la escena y sintió una pulsada en el corazón, no le agradaba verlos juntos, ni mucho menos que ella riera por su causa. Que suerte que a el no le gusta Laney ¿no?

Y eso fue todo por hoy mis pequeños pokemones X3, solo advierto que esto es 100% CORNEY no se confundan por eso de los oc's, esa es su función en esta historia, uno para poner celoso a Corey y el otro para simplemente molestar a todo su entorno XD incluyendo a lectores. Nos leemos después y BAY BAY :D.

-ALEX-


	2. ¿Que me esta pasando?

**Holi queridos pokemones, enserio me alegra que quieran matar a Melisa(hasta yo que cree a Melisa tengo ganas de ahorcarla XD) ya que, como dije hace poco, su función es irritar a todo mundo y pues, en cuanto a Dan…. El solo es el hermano re sexi que pone celoso a Corey XD. En fin sin mas ni mas, el fic.**

I'm just your problem:

Corey observo con molestia la escena, eran Laney y Dan riendo a todo pulmón. Melisa tenia un rostro furioso ¡quien osaba a burlarse de ella enfrente de su novio!, gruñidos y chirridos apretados de dientes provenían de Melisa quien, enojada, los miraba literalmente con dagas en los ojos.

Dan y Laney echaron un vistazo a la cara de Melisa, y tenían que aceptar que era horriblemente aterrador, de sopetón, ambos dejaron de reír obteniendo una cara de terror o seriedad combinada.

-Si, que bueno que trajeras a tu tonto hermano… em digo… Dan a la practica, pero ya vamos a ensayar… pueden sentarse en el sillón si quieren-dijo Corey mirando directamente a Dan, quien decidió ignorarlo, sabia que no valdría la pena pelear solo por que le llamo tonto-

-Bien-dijo Melisa que se puso a caminar hacia el sillón siendo seguida por Dan-

La practica empezó, como de costumbre sin letra… pero entonces Laney se detuvo…

-Lanes… ¿Por qué te detuviste?-dijo el chico de pelo azul desconcentrado-

-Bueno… me preguntaba… ya sabes… ya que nunca tenemos letra… ¿Por qué no escribimos algo envés de tocar?-dijo Laney-

-¡Por que no y punto niño-niña!-dijo Melisa con una sonrisa de malicia-

El comentario de Melisa molesto mucho a Laney… pero mas a Dan…

-Pues… yo digo que es una muy buena idea… aparte "hermanita" yo creo que Laney no parece un niño es… muy bonita-dijo el chico entre susurros la ultima parte, un ligero sonrojo de parte de Laney y el mismo-

-Sabes me importa un cacahuate lo que tu pienses-dijo Melisa molesta-De todos modos ¿tu que piensas Core?

-Yo creo que es buena idea… pero no tenemos inspiración… -dijo Corey mirando molesto a Dan por su comentario anterior… aunque aun no sabia por que se ponía haci-

-Oh, que yo si la tengo-dijeron al unisonó Laney mirando a Melisa y Dan a Corey-

-Bien… pues empecemos-dijo Corey con mirada desafiante a Dan-

Y haci, los chicos pasaron escribiendo letras en parejas. Kon esta con Kin, Corey con Melisa y Laney con Dan. Todos ya habían acabado, y hiban a hacer una batalla de cual era la mejor canción.

-¿Listos para perder lucer's?-dijo Melisa dirigiéndose a Laney y Dan-

-PFFTTT ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Si claro lo que reina drama diga-dijeron al unisonó Laney y Dan mientras hicieron una reverencia falsa d burla, lo cual molesto a Melisa-

-Listos Kin y Kon-dijo Corey seguro de que podían ganar-

-Listos-dijeron con la misma seguridad Kin y Kon-

-¿Quién primero?-dijo Dan-

-Nosotros-dijeron Kin y Kon, subiendo al escenario-

-Bien¿listos?-dijo Corey-

-¡Listos!-dijo Kin-

-¡A rockear!-dijo el peliazul como los gemelos comenzaron a tocar-

Pasaron 3 minutos y Todos a excepción de los gemelos tenían una cara perturbada.

-Y…¿Qué les parecía?-dijo Kon-

-TSSSSS-dijeron todos con cara de "Estubo del asco"

-¡Oh vamos! ¿Enserio somos tan malos?-dijo el de lentes-

-No… solo canten algo que no tenga nada que ver con queso y estará mejor…-dijo con delicadeza en las palabras el pelicafé-

-Bien… ¿Y quien sigue?- Dijo el chico de gorrita tejida. Cuando Laney iba a responder Melisa hablo antes-

-Nosotros-dijo con intención de molestar a Laney-

-Bien-dijo como ambos subieron al escenario y empezaron a tocar-

No puedo yo ocultar lo que siento,  
Ella no lo sabe y no lo entiendo.

Ya no sé qué hacer,  
No me quiere creer,  
Y ella no puede ver,

_Si supiera lo que siento yo por ella,_  
Lo que siente mi corazón,  
Me consume toda mi vida,  
Mi vida no puede comenzar.

Ya no lo puedo soportar  
Ya no lo puedo soportar  
No lo puedo soportaaa-aaa-aaar.

Cuando acabaron todos se quedaron asombrados… anque lo que nadie sabia era que esas letras eran robadas del diario de Dan… bueno Dan si lo noto…

-WOW! Estuvieron geniales-dijo Kin y Kon al unisonó-

-Gracias-dijo con adulación Melisa, sabiendo que ni siquiera eran sus letras-

-¡LEISTE MI DIARIO!-dijo Dan con fuego en los ojos-

-No lo hice –dijo Melisa retrocediendo-

-¿QUE NO SABES RESPETAR? Maldita sea-dijo Dan furioso-

-¡QUE NO LO HICE!-dijo mintiendo Melisa-

-Dan… tranquilo… ¡luego nos encargamos de sacarle los ojos a tu hermana, primero hay que derrotarlos!-dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de triunfo-

-Tienes razón Lane –dijo Dan con mas tranquilidad-

-Kin… ¿se vale pedir ayuda?-dijo Laney con duda-

-No, si es balido pedir ayuda-dijo con una sonrisa el de lentes-

-¡Hey! No es justo ¿ellos si y nosotros no?-dijo Melisa enojada-

-Ustedes no preguntaron nunca-dijo Kon sonriendo mientras subía al escenario junto con su hermano-

-¡Hey tu, Corey! ¿me prestas tu guitarra?-dijo Dan con una sonrisa-

-Si-dijo con molestia Corey entregándole la guitarra-Muy bien ¿listos?

-¡Listos!-dijeron Laney y Dan seguros de si mismos-

-La cuenta Kon –dijo Laney preparada en su bajo

-1, 2, 3,4

(N/A: Tuve que modificar un poco la letra)

**-Dan y Laney-**

La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

La da da da da

I'm gonna bury you whit my sound

I´m gonna drink the red from your perfect face

I´m gonna…

**-Laney/Dan eso es muy desagradable –dijeron Corey y Melisa molestos-**

Oh, you don't like that?

Or do you just not like me!?

**-Pase Instumental-**

Sorry I don't treat like you a goddess

Is that what you want me to do?

Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect

Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar

And I not sweet enough for you?

Is that why you always avoid me?

That must be such an inconvenience to you well

I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I' not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem

Well, I shouldn't to justify what I do

I shouldn't have to prove anything to you

I'm sorry that I exist

I forgot what landed me on your blacklist

But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes

Up with you so…

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to?

Even when I

I'm just your problem, I know

I'm just your problem, yeah

I'm just your…

I'm just your…

I'm just…

I'm just…

Your problem!

**-Pase Instrumental-**

I'm just your problem

I'm just your problem

It's like I'm not even a person, am I?

I'm just your problem, so

Why do I want to?

Why do I want to?

(Dan: Make up whit you?)

It's all so pointless, because

I'm just your problem.

Acabo la canción y todos estaban sorprendidos, la letra era perfecta. Dan y Laney bajaron del escenario y se acercaron a Corey y a Melisa quienes estaban boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo Laney con una sonrisa victoriosa-

-Fue… ¡ASOMBROSO!-dijeron los gemelos chocando las palmas-

-Estuvo horrible-dijo mintiendo Melisa-

-Laney canta mejor que Dan… pero esta bien la canción…-dijo sabiendo que no decía la verdad-

-¿Y si vamos al parque? –dijo Dan-

- WOW Buena idea "D", dicen que hay una feria-dijo con entusiasmo Laney-

-¿Qué es "D"?-dijo el chico de pelo azul en duda-

-Es mi apodo, Laney me lo dio… solo ella puede decirme haci-dijo Dan explicando-

-Oh-dijo Corey raramente de mal humor- Pues esta bien MACKCLAIRE –dijo totalmente molesto mientras subió a pisotones a su cuarto-

***POV COREY***

Cuando Lanes le dijo "D" a Dan me sentí confundido, le pregunte que significaba y cuando me lo dijo… me sentí mal… solo ah dado apodo a una persona… esa persona soy yo…

Me eh sentido raro cada vez que veo a Laney alado de ese idiota… ¿sera por que tengo miedo de que el sea su mejor amigo y yo no? Si, tal vez sea eso… pero ¿acaso duele tanto ver a tu mejor amigo con otra persona? ¿o es algo mas? Estoy confundido… cada vez que la veo siento hormigueo, pero luego l veo reír con el… y no me gusta siento con si me arrancaran el corazón y lo golpearan dejándolo débil… pero cuando la veo… me da fuerzas… nunca fue haci… ¿o si?, lo único que se es que quiero golpear a Dan hasta dejarlo noqueado o en un hospital… por alguna razón ver que sufra me es divertido, pero luego llega Laney le sonríe, el se mejora y yo en cambio me siento como la ¡maldita basura! Pero es mi amiga y… Qué bueno que no me gusta ¿no?

**Y hasta hay la dejo… por hoy… les resolveré las dudas de este episodio:**

**Cuando Laney cantaba I'm just your problem(soy tu problema) se lo cantaba a Melisa y cuando decía Why do I want to?(Por que te quiero?) Se lo cantaba a Corey. Y Dan cuando cantaba I'm just your problem se lo cantaba a Corey y cuando decía Why do I want to? Se dirigía a Melisa(es su hermana de todos modos)**

**Dan NO esta enamorado de Laney… pero tal vez después si…Y los celos no es enojo según estudios dicen que es miedo a perder a le persona que AMAS X3.**

**Y sin mas CHAU-CHAU.**

**-ALEX-**


	3. De mal en peor

**HOLIS MIS PEQUEÑOS POKEMONES X3! Y tengo un mensaje especial para Sebas: ¡Te juro que la sigo pero no me mates!... espera tu no sabes donde vivo ¿verdad? Hay mamasheta! Hay mamasheta! ¡ También eres psíquico .!**

**-XD ok no, ok no, pero juro que si la sigo ¿OK? Por algo yo me llamo Liliana-**

**-Pero tu te llamas Alex…-Melisa -.-*-**

**-Si eso dije He he he, eso mismo dije*mientras nadie ve* Chupa el perro!**

**-cara horrorizada-**

**Bueno sin mas ni mas el fic n.n**

Corey estaba en su cuarto, inexplicablemente enfurecido. Los dientes le rechinaban y sus puños estaban temblando, con la sensación de querer golpear algo, o mas bien, a alguien(Por aquí Dan).

**-MIENTRAS TANTO, ABAJO-**

-¡Miren lo que han hecho!-dijo con furia Melisa-

-¿Nosotros? Pero si solo me dijo "D" aparte… el ya tiene novia como para que ande de celosito, además Lane y yo solo somos amigos -dijo Dan algo molesto-

-¡URGH! ¿Saben que?, voy a ver si mi Core esta bien, y todo es culpa tuya maldita zor*a!-dijo viendo a Laney mientras se fue al cuarto de Corey-

Laney se sentía culpable de todo, pero lo que nadie sabia, era que todo esto era parte del sucio plan de Melisa. Ella la haría sentir culpable, y cuando Laney subiera a disculparse Corey ya ni siquiera la querría ver a los ojos, un plan muy hiriente a la pelirroja que cuando Corey se diera cuenta, ya seria demasiado tarde… Laney ya se habría ido… y nunca volvería.

El plan paso por la mente de Melisa, lo que hizo que ella sonriera mientras subía las escaleras para "consolar" a Corey.

Laney y los demás quedaron en silencio, pero un pequeño susurro resonó de Dan, quien simplemente tenia la vista al suelo con verdadera pena.

-Y-yo lo siento… todo es mi culpa… siempre es mi culpa… no vale la pena que yo exista… soy la basura viviente-lagrimas salían de los ojos del joven- Soy el culpable de que Corey este enojado… Soy el culpable de que te sientas pésima y que Melisa te dijera algo tan feo… y soy el culpable por mi simple existencia… Yo… ¡LO SIENTO! –grito el al ultimo con lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento puros, el corrió lejos y todos estaban totalmente tristes… pero Laney no pudo aguantar y corrió tras el chico-

-¡DAN! ¡ESPERA!-dijo corriendo a todo lo que daba-

***POV DAN***

Me sentía terrible, me sentía como… como un monstruo, y haci era, todo es mi culpa, es mi culpa que Laney este al borde de las lagrimas, es mi culpa que Corey este enojado, es mi culpa de que mi hermana le dijera esa cosa tan fea… todo es mi culpa…

¿Por qué debo sufrir tanto? Yo… por un momento creí que por fin tendría al menos una amiga… que me quisiera por lo que soy… y no por que tengo todo ese inútil dinero, pero me equivoque… Yo solo… ¡soy una porquería de persona, inevitable del catástrofe! Ya veo por que mis compañeros me detestan… es por que no sirvo y lastime a la única persona que se atrevió a hablarme, sin siquiera juzgarme por un momento… ella era mi amiga… pero ahora, creo que me odia y que solo mañana llegando a clase me evitara y los niños del salón me marginaran… de nuevo…

Juro que escuche que Laney grito mi nombre, también creí oír pasos rápidos tras de mi, pero eso es imposible… nadie quiere estar conmigo jamás, por que soy sensible, raro y sobre todo el culpable de toda le desgracia en esta vida … sentí como unas lagrimas de dolor se deslizaban por mis mejillas. Yo ya no voy a casa, me dirigía al parque, yo ya no lo puedo soportar.

***FIN DEL POV***

Laney seguía corriendo tras el, ella no podía aguantar lo que dijo Melisa… esa vez la hizo sentir miserable y con lo que dijo Dan la hizo desear caer de un séptimo piso.

Ella lo siguió hasta el parque, vio como corrió hacia unas enredadera… justo donde ella creía que había una pared… pero el la paso sin dificultad, parecía que nunca hubo una pared hay, solo era un lugar escondido en el parque. Ella acelero el paso para poder entrar.

El dejo de correr, ya estaba dentro de su lugar escondido. Un grande y hermoso árbol estaba hay, junto con pasto totalmente verde, una pequeña laguna, pero loque mas llamaba la atención eran los animales.

El se recargo en el árbol para luego sentarse, doblo las rodillas hacia el y las abrazo. El calido sol lo abrazaba mientras sollozaba en silencio y murmuraba "Es mi culpa" repetidamente… pero de lo que nunca se dio cuenta… es que Laney lo observaba.

Ella cuidadosamente, se sentó a un lado suyo, el volteo un poco para ver que era ella. Al instante, desvió la mirada ara luego bajarla.

-No es tu culpa-dijo mirando al suelo-

-¿Ah?-dijo Dan al fin volteándola a ver, el tenia los ojos rojos, de tanto llorar y su voz parecía ronca-

-Dije 'no es tu culpa' De echo es la mía…-Laney no se preocupo en verlo, ella se sentía débil, no quería soltarse a llorar, simplemente no-

-¿Por qué es tu culpa? Yo fui el que vine a su casa y el se arto de MI no de ti –dijo mirándola-

-La verdad… no se que creer-dijo mirándolo al fin-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo arqueando una ceja-

-Es que… creo que no es tu culpa… pero no se si sea la mia… estoy confundida… por un momento pensé-su voz se corto y lagrimas empezaron a caer, Dan la abrazo. Era un abrazo reconfortante, sin preocuparse de que su camiseta de marca se manchara, el serró los ojos y empezó a tararear-

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris**  
**Por un camino muy alto**  
**Hay una tierra de la que oí**  
**Una vez en una canción de cuna**

Laney paro de llorar sus ojos se posaron en el chico, quien con sus ojos serrados tarareaba una hermosa canción, a el no le parecía importar que ella manchara de maquillaje su camisa, el solo la abrazaba y cantaba para ella. La pelirroja serró sus ojos abrazando lo fuertemente dejándose llevar por la dulce melodía del muchacho.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris**  
**Los cielos son azules**  
**Y los sueños que te atreves a soñar**  
**se hacen realidad**

**Algún día desearé sobre una estrella**  
**Y despertaré donde las nubes están lejos**  
**detrás de mi**  
**Donde los problemas se derriten como gotas de limón**

**Lejos, sobre las cimas de las chimeneas**  
**Ahí es donde me encontrarás**

Ella estaba tranquila, ralajada, dejándose tranquilizar por su voz, era como una droga como un calmante, sus latidos se tranquilizaron, las lagrimas desaparecían, una sonrisa se esbozaba de ambos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris**  
**Los pájaros azules vuelan**  
**Los pájaros vuelan sobre el arcoiris**  
**Entonces por qué, oh porqué no puedo yo?**

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris**  
**Por un camino muy alto**  
**Hay una tierra de la que oí**  
**Una vez en una canción de cuna**

**En algún lugar sobre el arcoiris**  
**Los cielos son azules**  
**Y los sueños que te atreves a soñar**  
**se hacen realidad.**

El dejo de cantar y ambos se recostaron en la suave hierba a su alrededor. Ya no estaban abrazados, estaban mas tranquilos, disfrutando del silencio tan sincero que los rodeaba.

-¿Tu la compusiste?-pegunto Laney mirando a Dan con curiosidad-

-Si…¿te gusta?-dijo con un pequeño rubor rosado en sus mejillas-

-¿Qué si me gusta?... No, no me gusto… ¡LA AME!-dijo ella levantando el animo del muchacho- ¿Y hace cuanto que la creaste?

-Hoy… apenas hace unos minutos-dijo tranquilo-

-¿Solo para mi?-dijo ella mirándolo con un pequeño rubor rosado en sus cachetes-

-Haci es… no me gusta verte llorar-dijo el tranquilamente mirándola-

-Gracias-el sonrío tiernamente, pero algo lo sorprendió, ella lo abrazo, el tranquilamente se lo devolvió para luego separarse-

-¿Vamos al garaje?-dijo Dan tranquilo-

-Vamos, debo de pedir disculpas a Core-dijo mientras Dan se paro y le ofreció una mano a Laney para ayudarla a levantarse-

**-EN EL GARAJE-**

-¿Ella dijo que?-dijo Corey al borde de las lagrimas-

-Ella dijo 'no quiero volver a ver a Corey, lo odio por hablarle haci a Dan' tu amiga al parecer ya no lo es… sin decir que dijo un montón de cosas muy feas de ti, también dijo que tu nunca le importaste y que solo te uso para llegar a sus metas-dijo Melisa con tristeza fingida en su voz… su plan estaba funcionando- En serio lo siento Core-dijo abrazandolo-

-*snif* Creí yo… era su amigo *snif* pero no lo soy y ella prefiere a Mackclaire –el estaba llorando en silencio, abrazando a Melisa, ella sonreía con malicia, su plan funciono-

Se escucho la puerta abierta, eran Laney y Dan, Corey fijo su vista en Laney solto el abrazo con Melisa y se cruzo de brazos frente a ella.

-Hola Core, yo-fue cortada por Corey-

-Nada de Core-dijo secamente-

Laney lo miro sorprendida al igual que Dan, pero luego fijo su vista a Melisa, esta sonreía con satisfacción, lo a logrado, a ganado la guerra y ella estaba destrozada.

**CONTINUARA...**

**ahora odio mas a Melisa -.-* y eso que yo la invente ¿Qué creen que pase el siguiente capitulo? Por que yo no lo se…(WUAJAJAJ no les dare spoilers: Huuuuyyy ue malota soy XD) La canción que canto Dan para tranquilizar a Laney se llama: Somewhere over the rainbow de mago de oz (;D esta hermosa la canción… pero prefiero como la canta judy garland)Bien y sin mas ni mas… CHAO- CHAO**

**-ALEX-**


	4. Pelea

**Holi queridos unicornios del mundo magico de Ok no XD USTEDES SON POKEMONES y punto XD. EN FIN NO QUITO SU HERMOSISIMO TIEMPO Y EL FIC.**

**Peleas entre amigos... aveces sucede:**

Laney entonces, miro al peliazul, sin nada que decir, solo una pregunta que una otra vez pasaba por su cabeza "¿Qué le habrá dicho?". Corey, seguía viendo a la pelirroja, con una mirada de enojo pero… al mismo tiempo, herido. Melisa seguía sonriendo con una gran satisfacción, ella va a ganar esto…siempre lo hacia. Dan en cambio miraba molesto a Melisa "siempre es lo mismo con esa maldita" pensó el cabreado, con fuego en la mirada y un seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué?-solto algo cortante la pelirroja, mientras el peliazul la miraba como de "¡¿Como que, que?!"-

-No finjas, sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando ¡Melisa me lo dijo todo!-dijo el enojado, la chica tras el sonreía con malicia-

-¿Cómo que todo?-dijo ella algo confundida, pero a la vez, sabiendo que era lo que Melisa hizo-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar cosas tan ovias?! ¡Eso ya no funcionara con migo Penn!-dijo el peliazul molesto-

-¿Qué es lo que ya no funciona contigo? No lo comprendo-dijo ella algo dolida por que dijo su apellido, y cuando dice su apellido es que esta REALMENTE enojado-

-¡No te hagas la estúpida! ¡Se lo que dijiste de mi! ¡Que solo me utilizaste! ¡Pensé que eras mi amiga! Pero me equivoque contigo-dijo con todo el veneno que pudo soltar-

-¡No me estoy haciendo la estúpida en primer lugar! ¡Y en segundo yo nunca te utilice! ¡Tu eres mi amigo!-dijo ella enojada de la ignorancia de su amigo-

-¡Ahora si lo soy! ¿no? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta y mentirosa!-dijo el muy enojado-

-¡¿Y quien te dijo esas estupideces?! ¿Melisa? ¡Como puedes creerle mas a tu novia que a tu mejor amiga!-exclamo ella dolida- ¡Estuve hay para ti durante mas de 6 años! ¡Ella acaba de llegar a conocerte hace un mes! No puedo creerlo todavía… después de tantos años…-dijo ella molesta-

-¡¿Ahora tu eres la inocente?! ¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! Yo creí que eras mi amiga ¡Creí que podía confiar en ti! ¡Y sabes que yo no te conozco, ahora largo de mi garaje y de mi maldita vida!-dijo empuñando las manos muy furioso-

-¡TU ME TRATAS, COMO A OTRA EXTRAÑA! ¡Bueno señor, un gusto conocerlo, supongo que yo me largo, a hacer mi camino hacia afuera!-grito ella a todo pulmón como se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo, con unas cuantas lagrimas cristalinas en su rostro-

Melisa sonreía, Corey mantenía el seño fruncido y Dan… el no parecía nada feliz…

-¡No puedo creer que calleras tan bajo!-grito con furia a su hermana- ¡Y tu, Felicidades has ganado el premio a la persona mas ignorante en el planeta Riffin!-dijo el pelicafé muy enojado como salió corriendo tras Laney- ¡Lane! ¡Lane! ¡Espera!-grito el angustiado-

-¡Si, lárguense ustedes dos! ¡Nadie los quiere aquí!-dijo el peliazul enojado y rojo de la furia-

-Ya Core, yo sigo aquí para ti-dijo Melisa(Esa hija de…) mientras lo abrazaba y fingía tristeza-

-Lo se, lo se-dijo mirando al marco de la puerta de su habitación, donde anteriormente se encontraba Laney-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Esa Melisa hija de playa, lo ah logrado, pero tranquilos ya les dije que es 100% CORNEY haci que no se preocupen por eso X3, pero eeeeeen fin, ese fue el capi de hoy y enserio siento que sea tan corto, pero me voy a casa de mi abuela e hice lo mas que pude.**

**-ALEX-**


	5. Nuevos Compañeros

**Holiwis mis queridos pokemones OwO, les traigo otro capitulo y esta vez no aparese Melisa ¡YEY!. Eeeen fin al fic.**

**Nuevos compañeros:**

Laney corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Lagrimas cristalinas y puras resbalaban de sus mejillas, no lagrimas de tristeza, para nada, si no mas bien lagrimas de rabia "No lo puedo creer" pensaba la pelirroja quien seguía corriendo con todas sus fuerzas "¡La eligió a ella por encima de mi!" ella no podía soportar el dolor dentro, se sentía como si le hayan clavado un cuchillo en el estomago, se sentía… pésima…

Dan seguía a la pelirroja, con un rostro de preocupación, el se mordió el labio, algo tenso por la situación "Melisa callo demasiado bajo esta vez… maldita hija de… mi mama ¡Joder odio que sea mi hermana! ¡Es mi sangre! ¡¿Cómo rayos le hace eso a Laney?! ¡¿Qué le hizo ella como para que Melisa le haga esto?!... pero de algún modo también odio a Corey por creerle mas a Melisa que a Lane… detesto a esa gente" el seguía persiguiendo a Laney con lo que podían sus piernas "¿Cómo rayos corre tan rápido? ¡es mas bajita que yo!" el intento correr aun mas rápido pero no podía, y entonces Laney entro a su casa, cerrando la puerta con un gran azotón tras ella.

Dan paro frente a la puerta y toco desesperadamente, mordiéndose el labio con preocupación pura y entonces, la mama de Laney abrió la puerta algo confundida.

-¿Quién eres tu?-dijo la señora Penn confusa por lo que acaba de ver-

-H-hola… yo soy Dan, un amigo de su hija y… quiero hablar con ella…-dijo Dan algo apenado, siempre es tímido con la gente que no conoce-

-Puedes entrar-dijo como abrió la puerta y se movió para que Dan entrara a la casa- siéntate

Dan obedeció las ordenes de la señora Penn y se sentó en el pequeño sillón rojo, como la mama de Laney se sentó enfrente de el.

-¿Tu sabes que le paso a Laney?-dijo con duda la señora Penn- es que, cuando llego azoto la puerta y corrió a su habitación… tampoco me quiso contestar cuando le pregunte como había sido su día.

-Es una historia muy larga…-dijo Dan cortante-

-Tengo tiempo-dijo la mama de Laney tranquilamente-

-…Esta bien…

Dan le conto hasta el mínimo detalle de lo sucedido, la mama de Laney tenia un seño serio pero a la vez algo triste. Dan entonces agrego:

-…Y yo la perseguí hasta su casa… la verdad, estoy muy preocupado por ella-dijo el algo urgido-

-Lo sabia… se lo dije mas de una vez… sabia que la heriría, yo lo supe siempre-dijo ella con frialdad-…¿osea que corriste cuatro cuadras de haya para aca solo para hablar con ella?-dijo algo sorprendida-

-Si, solo quiero verla y hablar con ella sobre lo que sucedió… me altero mucho verla llorar-dijo el algo intranquilo-

-Pues… ve, su cuarto esta del lado derecho-dijo ella tranquila-

-Gracias señora Penn-dijo el como se levanto cuidadosamente del sillón y subió las escaleras-

-Esta bien-dijo ella quien simplemente se adentro en sus pensamientos-

Dan toco ligeramente la puerta de la pelirroja pero en realidad el estaba tan desesperado que quería romper la puerta y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Dentro de la habitación, Laney se encontraba sentada en su cama, lagrimas que aun le rodaban por las mejillas, manchadas de maquillaje y sollozaba en silencio.

-¿Q-quien es?-dijo Laney conteniendo las lagrimas-

-Soy Dan, Lane por favor abre la puerta-dijo angustiado-

-Esta bien…-dijo ella notando su impresionante preocupación-

Ella camino hacia la puerta lentamente, toco la perilla y la giro, después abrió la puerta, para ver a un Dan muy preocupado, mordiéndose el labio y totalmente agitado. Laney se hizo a un lado para que el pasara y ambos se sentaron en la cama… en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, ambos pensando en la misma situación… y entonces sucedió lo inevitable, Laney empezó a llorar y Dan la abrazo fuertemente. Pasaron 30 minutos y Laney ya había dejado de llorar, Dan la seguía abrazando asegurándose de que ella estaría bien.

-¿Mejor?-dijo Dan soltando un poco el abrazo-

-Mucho mejor-dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-*suspiro de alivio* Estoy feliz de eso-dijo Dan como la solto-

Laney y el hablaron un buen rato de temas al azar hasta que Laney vio la camisa de Dan.

-Ay dios-dijo ella tapándose la boca-

-¿Qué?-dijo el confundido-

-Te manche de maquillaje-dijo ella señalando la gran mancha de maquillaje en su camisa-

-Oh eso… ¿y luego?-dijo el normal-

-Como que '¿Y luego?' ¡te manche!-dijo ella parándose de la cama- Tranquilo te la voy a lavar, si quieres puedo*la cortan*

-¡Hey, Lane! ¡Lane! Tranquila, esta bien-dijo el tomando la de las muñecas ligeramente-

-Pero*la vuelven a cortar*

-Yo la lavo… aparte debes de estar tranquila, no sea la de malas que te de un ataque de presión-dijo el preocupado por lo ultimo-

-Ash, esta bien-dijo como Dan le solto las muñecas-

-¡Laney, Dan la cena esta lista!-dijo la señora Penn-

-¡Ya vamos mama!-dijo Laney saliendo junto con Dan de la habitación-

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron y empezaron a hablar.

-Listo-dijo la mama de Laney como dejo a cada no un plato de espagueti y se sentó en medio de los dos- ¿No le llamaras a tu mama de que estas en casa de un amiga?-dijo algo confundida dirigiéndose a Dan-

-Lo haría… pero de todos modos a ella le daría igual si no estoy o estoy en casa-dijo encogiendo se de hombros-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo con duda Laney-

-Bien, es que mi mama solo se asegura de que lleguemos a casa después de la escuela… pero después se va a trabajar y regresa bien tarde-dijo el comiendo un poco de su espagueti-

-¿Y que hay de tu padre?-solto la señora Penn-

Dan se empezó a ahogar con su comentario

-Yo… no tengo padre, murió antes de que naciera-dijo Dan algo incomodo-

-Ya veo… ¿Y que hay de tu hermana?-dijo la mama de Laney, como el solo solto una carcajada haciendo que ella se confundiera-

-¿Ella? Ni con que me rompiera la pierna o me callera un satélite se preocuparía, es una persona desagradable-dijo recordando lo que hizo esta tarde-

-Aaaaah, yaaaa me acorde de lo que hizo-dijo la mama de Laney frunciendo un poco el seño- ¿Y que harán mañana sin ir a la practica de la banda?

-Pues… la verdad no lo sabemos-dijo Laney encogiendo se de hombros-

-¡Hay dios santo mío jesu'! –Exclamo Dan viendo la hora(N/A: No, no es error ortográfico, si dice jesu')-

-¿Qué?-dijeron confundidas-

-¡Ya es bien tarde! ¡son las 10:30 de la noche! ¡Mi mama me va a matar!-dijo el alarmado-

-¿No que llegaba hasta muy noche?-dijo Laney en duda-

-¡SI! ¡Llega a las 11:00 de la noche! ¡Y yo tardo como media hora en llegar caminando hacia haya! ¡Y con eso de dar explicaciones ya tarde cinco minutos!-exclamo apresurado- ¡Entonces, adiós señora Penn y bye Lane!-grito ya estando fuera de la casa y corriendo a toda prisa a su casa-

-Adiós/Bye Dan-dijeron ambas viendo como se alejaba-

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE(en la escuela)-**

-¡Hey Dan!-dijo Laney-

-¡Hey Lane! –dijo el chico de cabellos cafes mientras se sentaba a su lado-

-¿Ya supiste que hoy ingresaran nuevos a la escuela?-dijo Laney en duda-

-Si, muchos están hablando de eso, dicen que uno es de los ángeles y el otro de Brooklyn-dijo Dan articulando-

De repente el maestro entro creando que todos se sentaran rápidamente.

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeros-Hace una seña para que pasen…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**Lo siento que sea tan corto, es que mi hermano -.-* se desespero y grito "¡ALEJANDRA ROJO! ¡YA ME TOCA!" Y ya saben el demás show. Bien solo tengo algo que decir para ponerlos mas nerviosos ¿Quiénes serán esos nuevos? ¿de que lado se van a ir? ¿Se unirán con Dan y Laney? ¿Por qué sigo preguntando cosas como una idiota? Yo no lo se, descúbranlo para la siguiente. CHAU-CHAU :D**

**-ALEX-**


	6. Nuevos Compañeros 2

**Holiwis pokemones y unicornios :3, al fin pude escribir la continuación, en fin, no les quito su preciado tiempo y el fic.**

**Nuevos compañeros 2:**

Desde la puerta del salón, entran dos chicos.

El primero, tenia su pelo rubio casi tan amarillo como la mostaza, ojos fieros con el color del oro macizo, camiseta negra, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis converse grises.

Y el segundo, tenia pelo negro, ojos profundos y grises, una camiseta gris con las palabra en negro escritas "AC-DC" , Jeans negros y tenis converse totalmente blancos.

-Por favor, preséntense con sus compañeros-dijo el profesor con tranquilidad-

-Yo me llamo Jace Parker, vivía en Brooklyn, pero, me acabo de mudar a paceville por problemas personales. Mi color favorito es el negro, se tocar el teclado y espero agradar a todos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa pilla- o no-susurro al ultimo-

-Yo me llamo Alec Peterson, yo antes vivía en los ángeles, pero nos mudamos aquí por el trabajo de mi papa. Mi color preferido es el gris, toco la batería y no me importa a quien le agrade-dijo el de manera sombría asustando a todos- era broma-dijo al ultimo con una sonrisa tímida, que hizo que a todas las chicas les diera un ataque-

-Muy bien, Alec, Jace, siéntense atras de Laney y Dan-dijo el profesor con su típico tono tranquilo- Laney, Dan levanten sus manos por favor.

Ambos alzaron sus manos, como Jace y Alec se acercaron a ellos, se sentaron y prosiguió la clasehasta que…

-Hola, somos nuevos y pues… nos preguntábamos si podrían enseñarnos la escuela-dijo tranquilo Alec llamando la atención de Laney y Dan, quienes voltearon a verlos-

-No lo se… ¿Qué dices Lane?-dijo Dan volteando a ver a un lado suyo-

-Pues, si ¿Por qué no?-dijo ella con una sonrisa-

-Hay, muchas gracias-dijo Jace mirando a Laney con una sonrisa-

-Si, no hay de que-dijo ella tranquilamente-

**-EN EL RECESO-**

-Y ese es el salón de música-dijo Laney como caminaron dentro-

-Wooooow-dijo Alec viendo todo a su alrededor y paro su mirada en la batería- Esa batería parece nueva-dijo el caminando hacia ella-

-De echo lo es-dijo Dan-

-¡Miren ese teclado!-exclamo Jace caminando hacia el-

-¿Y se puede tocar?-dijo Alec viendo la batería-

-Si, si se puede, incluso se puede practicar aquí a todas horas-dijo Laney tranquila-

-Eso es mucho para mi-dijo sonriendo Jace como empezó a tocar el teclado-

-No empieces sin mi-Exclamo alegre Alec como empezó a tocar la batería-

Laney y Dan los observaron hasta que… ninguno de los dos resistió y se unieron a ellos.

-¡¿Saben tocar y no nos dicen?! Que manchados-dijo Alec como dejo de tocar-

-Si, se pasan-dijo en broma el rubio-

-Lo sentimos, no resistimos la tentación de tocar-dijo Laney tocando multiples notas en el bajo-

-Si, después de que nos echaron a insultos del garaje ya queríamos tocar-dijo Dan rasgando unos acordes rápidos, casi imposibles-

-¿Cómo que los sacaron a insultos de un garaje?-dijo Alec arqueando una ceja-

-Si, fue mi jefe de banda….-dijo Laney recordando- Historia larga

-Tengo tiempo-dijo Jace dejando de tocar-

-Yo igual-dijo el de ojos grises-

-*suspiro* Esta bien-dijo ella como empezó a contarles todo, hasta el mas mínimo detalle-

-E-enserio lo sentimos, no debimos meternos en tu vida personal-dijo Alec apenado-

-Yo no lo siento-dijo con burla Jace- ¡AUCH!-grito de dolor, pues le pisaron el pie(por aquí Alec)- ¡Tu!-exclamo mirando molesto a Alec-

- Pues yo no siento eso-dio Alec algo burlón-

-No importa, esta bien-dijo sonriendo Laney algo divertida de la discusión de ambos chicos-

-Oigan… si a Lane la sacaron de la banda, y sabemos tocar ¡¿Por qué no hacemos una banda?!-dijo Dan entusiasmado-

-Yo me apunto-dijo sonriendo Jace-

-Yo estoy dentro-dijo Alec tranquilo-

-¡¿Por qué no?!-exclamo la pelirroja emocionada-

-Esta hecho-dijo Dan sonriendo-…pero falta el nombre-dijo como los cuatro se pusieron a pensar-

-¿Qué tal Iris?-dijo Jace pensativo-

-Suena alucinante-dijo Dan alegre-¿Qué dicen?

-¡SI!-exclamaron de acuerdo el pelinegro y la pelirroja-

-… falta donde ensayaremos… y a mi papa no le gusta que este cerca de su carro por lo de la ultima vez-dijo Jace recordando-

-Mi mama no le gusta que haga ruido-dijo Laney apenada- lo siento.

-Y mi garaje… no es mu grande que digamos…-dijo Alec algo apenado-

-Oh, eso, no se preocupen, que sea en mi garaje-dijo Dan sonriendo-

-¡Sera muy divertido!-dijo Alec entusiasmado-

-Y yo que pensé que mudarme seria lo peor que e podría pasar-dijo Jace sonriendo-

La campana de entrada sono, todos caminaron a sus salones… y se toparon con Corey, Kin, Kon y… Melisa.

-¿Por qué no se largan a otro país?-dijo enojada Melisa-

-¿Por qué no lavas tu apestosa boca?-dijo con mucha burla Jace-

-¡Callate! Dejen de molestar a Meli-dijo Corey poniéndose en frente de Jace, muy enojado-

-¡HUY! ¡Que miedo! ¡por favor no me golpees!-dijo con burla Jace corriendo en círculos-

-¡URGH! ¡CALLATE MALDITO IDIOTA!-dijo Corey tomando lo del cuello de la camisa-

-¡Sueltalo Riffin!-exclamo Laney enojada-

-¿Qué? ¡¿Es tu estúpido noviecito nuevo?!-dijo Corey enojado, soltando a Jace provocando que este callera al suelo-

-¡No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti!-grito Laney roja de la furia-

-¡Callate Maldita mentirosa!-exclamo Melisa sonriendo con malicia-

-¡Laney no es ninguna mentirosa, maldita fingida!-grito Alec furioso, mas que todos-

Entonces Melisa fingió que lloraba poniendo a Corey enojado.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES FINGIDA?! MALDITO ESTUPIDO-grito Corey enojado-

-¿Qué no queda claro? ¡Se lo dije a esa maldita mentirosa!-grito Alec en furia-

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS USTEDES! ¡Y LARGENSE CON SU MALDITA MENTIROSA DE AQUÍ!-dijo Corey enojado-

-¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS MENTIROSA?! ¡¿A LANEY?!-dijo Dan enojado poniéndose a un lado de Laney-

-¡SI! ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?-dijo enojado-

-¡En primera, yo no soy mentirosa! ¡Y en segunda ¿Por qué eres tan ignorante?! ¡Le crees mas a tu estúpida barbie barata que a mi!-grito furiosa Laney haciendo que Melisa fingiera llorar mas-

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de actuar como una maldita perra?!-grito Corey enojado poniéndose frente a ella-

Todo quedo en silencio… todos los del salón los observaban sorprendidos y paso lo in negable… Laney le dio una cachetada que resonó por toda el aula. Coey tenia una gran marca roja en el cachete y una cara sorprendida. Melisa sonreía tras el, con gran malicia y Kin y Kon estaban en completo shock.

-¡Maldito idiota!-grito Laney furiosa y salió corriendo de hay, apenada por las miradas de todos-

-¡LANE! ¡ESPERAME!-grito Dan quien corrió tras ella-

-Que pena das-dijo negando con la cabeza Jace, quien salió corriendo tras Laney-

-¡TE MERESES ESO, Y MAS!-grito rojo de la furia Alec quien salió corriendo de el salón-

Todos miraban a Corey, unos con cara de "TTTSSSSSS" y otros con una de "Eso no se hace". El seguía congelado, en su vida Laney le había golpeado ¡Nunca!

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Corey tocándose la mejilla adolorido-

-Lo veo y no lo creo…-dijo Kin mirando el marco de la puerta del salón, justo por donde Laney salió corriendo-

-Laney…-dijo Kon en shock-

-¡Core! ¿Estas bien? ¡Vi como te pego esa odiosa!-dijo Melisa que corrió hacia el y le sobo la mejilla-

-Si… estoy bien-dijo el viendo la puerta con mucha confusión-

**-CON LANEY-**

Ella corría hacia los baños de las niñas muy enojada, pero a la vez tenia lagrimas y su rostro estaba manchado de maquillaje, lagrimas cristalinas de rabia le salieron, con las mas grandes ganas de golpear a Melisa.

Dan, Jace y Alec la seguían, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sus rostros preocupados y a la vez un poco molestos de lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo es que corre tan rápido?-exclamo Alec jadeando-

-Ni yo me se la respuesta-dijo Dan quien no dejaba de mirar hacia a delante-

Ella entro al baño quedando frente al espejo, vio su reflejo, estaba embarrada de maquillaje, los ojos rojos, y una mirada dolida. Ella frenéticamente golpeo el cristal con su puño, este se rompió y ella empezó a sangrar. Ella se detuvo, mirando su mano con horror. "¿Qué me pasa?" pensó para sus adentros.

Ella giro la manija del agua y se lavo la mano, arranco un poco de papel y la seco. Recogió el vidrio roto y lo tiro a la basura. Se lavo el maquillaje corrido, seco su rostro y salió del baño, para ver a tres chicos muy preocupados.

-Lane ¡¿Estas bien?!-exclamo Dan preocupado-

-Si, ahora lo estoy-dijo sonriendo-

-Es que oímos como se rompió el cristal y nos preocupaste-dijo Alec mordiéndose el labio-

-Tranquilos solo lo golpee un poco… y sangre pero estoy*la cortan*

-¡¿SANGRASTE?! ¡DAJEME VER ESA MANO!-dijo Jace astutamente tomando ligeramente su mano y la examino-

-Estoy bien-dijo Laney rodando los ojos- No es para tanto… son solo unos rasguños y ya

-Esta bien-dijo tranquilizándose Jace quien le soltó la mano- no tiene vidrio incrustado.

-Si, ¿podemos ir al salón?-dijo ella tranquila-

-¡Vamos que ya va a llegar el maestro!-exclamo Alec quien salió corriendo-

-¡Esperanos!-dijeron los tres como lo siguieron-

**-EN EL SALON-**

Ellos entraron y se sentaron tranquilamente. Corey tenia la mirada fija en Laney, quien hace un rato lo había golpeado. El aun no lo podía creer.

El maestro entro al salón, con tranquilidad.

-Buenas tardes clase, hoy vamos a ir al salón de música, pero antes formare los equipos-dijo el profesor como todos se empezaron a quejar- ¡SILENCIO! –grito como tomo su regla y la golpeo en su escritorio haciendo que todos se asustaran- mucho mejor, ¡yo formare los equipos y no hay quejas!

Entonces empezó a formar equipos.

-Bien, Corey Riffin, tu vas a estar con Kin, Kon y…. Melisa-dijo el profesor haciendo que Laney se tranquilizara- Y el ultimo equipo es… Dan, Laney, Jace y… Alec-dijo el como levanto la vista de su lista- ¡Ahora, al salón de música!

Dijo como todos se pararon de su asiento y salieron del salón de clases.

**-EN EL SALON DE MUSICA-**

-Bien, como ven hay 7 mesas grandes, cada una con cuatro sillas para los integrantes. Ahora, lo que van a hacer es escribir una canción y la van a interpretar en el escenario ¿entendido?-dijo el profesor tranquilamente, como todos asintieron y se sentaron-Bien, tienen diez minutos ¡Deprisa, deprisa, deprisa!-exclamo como todos empezaron a escribir-

-¿Sobre que escribimos?-dijo nervioso Alec a su equipo por el corto tiempo-

-Oh, yo… ammmm… ¡no lo se!-exclamo Jace nervioso-

-Bien…¿alguna idea?-dijo Dan algo nervioso también-

-Yo estoy inspirada-dijo Laney como empezó a escribir, tardo 3 minutos y les dio la letra para que opinara-

-Es… ¡genial!-exclamo Jace leyendo la letra-

-¡SIIIII!-dijo Alec impresionado-

-Es definitivamente lo que usaremos-dijo Dan levantando la vista de la hoja sonriendo y viendo a Laney-

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Laney sonriendo-

-Bien alumnos, que pase… el equipo de Lulu-dijo el como empezaron a levantarse y tocaron-

-Después de los demás equipos-

-Tienes… un siete-dijo el anotando- el equipo de… Corey-dijo como ellos se pararon y empezaron a tocar en el escenario-

-Hola a todos, yo soy Corey Riffin vocalista y guitarrista, el es Kin kujira nuestro tecladista, el es Kon kujira el baterista y ella es Melisa Mackclaire nuestra bajista. Y somos Grojband. La cuenta Kon.

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Corey-**

Me sonreíste a mi!

Un segundo fui feliz!

Pero todo mentira fue!

Y ahora estoy súper enfurecido!

Tu voz en cada canción

Ya nada mas, oh no!

Mas hoy ya se que te importa mas!

No puedo callarme tengo que gritar!

No eres verdad

Lo puedo ver

Voy a gritar hasta caer!

**-Corey y Melisa-**

Que falsedad, que asco das

Jugar conmigo esta muy mal!

No eres verdad

Largate ya

Lo que haces siempre, volverá!

Cuando acabaron la canción, inmediatamente Laney identifico a quien se la dedicaba ¡por supuesto que era a ella! Laney sentía que le hervía la sangra, mientras melisa sonreía satisfecha.

-Ummm…. Sacan un 9.5 –dijo el maestro anotando en su lista-

-¡SI!-dijeron Kin y Kon como chocaron las palmas-

-Y el ultimo… el equipo de Laney-dijo levantando la vista de su lista-

Ellos se pararon de sus asientos y se pusieron en posición, tras su debido instrumento que tocaban.

-Hola compañeros, yo me llamo Laney soy la vocalista y bajista, el es Jace Parker nuestro tecladista, el es Alec Peterson nuestro baterista y el es Dan Mackclaire nuestro guitarrista. Y somos Iris. ¡La cuenta Alec!

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Laney-(Ignorance de Paramore)**

Si yo soy una mala persona y  
no te gusto.  
Bueno, entonces supongo que haré mi propio camino.  
Es un círculo.  
Un egoísta ciclo.  
No puedo excitarte más.

¿Dónde está tu martillo?  
¿Y tu jurado?  
¿Cuál es mi ofensa esta vez?

No eres un juez pero,  
si vas a juzgarme,  
bueno, senténciame en otra vida.

No quiero oír tus canciones tristes;  
No quiero sentir tu dolor  
cuando juras "todo es mi culpa".  
Porque sabes que no somos lo mismo.  
Oh, no somos lo mismo.

Sí, los amigos que se quedan juntos.  
Escribimos nuestros nombres en sangre.  
Pero supongo que tú no puedes aceptar que  
el cambio es bueno.  
Es bueno.  
Es bueno.

Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera.

Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera.

Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.  
Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.

Esto es lo mejor  
que pudo haber pasado.  
Un poco más y no lo habría hecho.  
No es una guerra, no,  
no es un arrobamiento.  
Sólo soy una persona,  
pero no te das cuenta!

Los mismos trucos que;  
que alguna vez me atontaron  
no te llevarán a ningún lado.  
No soy la misma niña  
de tu memoria.  
Pero ahora puedo valerme por mí misma.

No quiero oír tus canciones tristes;  
No quiero sentir tu dolor  
cuando juras "todo es mi culpa"  
porque sabes que no somos lo mismo.  
No somos lo mismo.  
Oh, no somos lo mismo.

Sí, solíamos andar juntos.  
Escribimos nuestros nombres en sangre.  
Pero supongo que no puedes aceptar que  
el cambio es bueno.  
Es bueno.  
Es bueno.

Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera.

Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera.

Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.  
Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.  
Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.  
Ignorancia es tu nueva mejor amiga.

Bueno, me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera.

Me tratas sólo como  
otra extraña.  
Bueno, es genial  
conocerlo, señor.  
Supongo que me iré.  
Seré mejor en mi camino hacia afuera

La canción había acabado, Laney miro a Corey todo el tiempo en el que canto la canción. Corey se sentía con rabia dentro pero también triste. Ellos bajaron del escenario, y se dirigieron al maestro.

-Tienen un… ¡10.0! ¡Es la mejor canción que haya oído en mi larga historia como maestro de música!-dijo el como ellos sonrieron-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-exclamaron Jace y Alec chocando las palmas-

-¡Lo ves! ¡Lo sabia, esa canción es la mejor!-dijo Dan abrazando a Laney emocionado como ella solo le dio una sonrisa devolviendo el abrazo-

Hay, entre los alumnos, estaba cierto peliazul mirándo a Dan y Laney, los miraba ¡¿CELOSO?!.

Las clases pasaron, una tras otra, hasta que al fin llego la hora de salida.

**-AFUERA DE LA ESCUELA-**

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?-dijo Jace tomando jugo de manzana-

-¿Qué les parece si conseguimos alguna tocada? –dijo Alec a sus amigos-

-Si, eso seria buena idea, pero, el problema es que… ¡no nos va a caer una tocada del cielo!-dijo la pelirroja con ironía-

De repente vieron un cartel pegado en la pared y ellos se acercaron a leer.

-La batalla de bandas…. Hmmmm…. ¿Qué les parece?-dijo Dan mientras veía a sus amigos- ves Laney tal vez no nos callo del cielo, pero esta en la pared-dijo sonriendo-

-Yo digo que hay que tocar-dijo emocionado Jace-

-Yo le entro-dijo Alec igual de emocionado que Jace-

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Tranquilos tigres, todavía no tenemos la letra- dijo Laney tomando a ambos de los hombros para tranquilizarlos-

-Pero es una gran oportunidad para la banda-dijo Dan mostrando carita de perro-

-Dan, no lo hagas, sabes que haci aceptare y luego no podre retractarme-dijo Laney mirándolo-

-Por fis-dijo Dan haciendo sus ojos grandes y brillantes-

-¡ASH! Esta bien-dijo ella mirándolo todavía-

-¡SIII!-dijo el alzando las manos-

-Pero, hay que ir a inscribirnos –dijo Jace leyendo el cartel –

-¡Pues vámonos!-grito Dan entusiasmado corriendo lejos-

-¡Dan, es por el otro lado!-dijo Alec riendo-

-¡Ya lo sabia!-dijo dándose la media vuelta y corriendo al lado contrario de donde iba-

**-CON COREY-**

El estaba hablando con Melisa y los gemelos hasta que…

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! Tranquilos tigres, todavía no tenemos la letra-esa voz pertenecía a Laney quien tomaba por los hombros a Jace y a Alec-

-¿Hay una tocada?-dijo Corey a Melisa-

-La verdad no lo se-dijo sin prestarle atención-

-¡Pero eres la manajer de la banda!-dijo Kon casi enloqueciendo-

-Lo se, como sea-dijo ella que seguía sin prestar atención-

-Laney nunca nos fallaría si hay tocada…-dijo Kin viendo como Laney tomaba por los hombros a Jace y Alec-

-Si, nunca fallaría… mira Kin los esta tomando de los hombros como lo hacia con nosotros cuando nos descontrolábamos-dijo Kon triste-

-Y mira, Dan le hace cara de perro como cuando Corey se lo hacia-dijo Kin señalando-

Ese comentario llamo la atención a corey, quien al instante volteo para ver la escena. El se empezó a sentir enojado… pero la peor sensación era no saber por que.

-Vamos hacia ellos-dijo Corey de una manera sombría como caminaron hacia ellos-

**-CON LANEY-**

Ella y los chicos se dirigían hacia donde Dan se fue corriendo emocionado… pero algo o mas bien alguien los detuvo.

-Si pudieras por favor quitarte de mi camino-dijo Laney a Corey-

-No-dijo sombríamente-

-¿Por qué no?-dijo Laney molesta-

-¿A donde van?-dijo Corey serio-

-A inscribirnos a la batalla anual de las bandas-dijo con seguridad Jace-

-¿Batalla de bandas?-dijo con duda Corey-

-Si, eso mismo, y las inscripciones son dentro de poca haci que, dejen nos ir de aquí-dijo Alec atajando-

-¿desde cuando tienen una banda?-dijo Kin con duda-

-Apenas hoy-dijo Laney con un encogimiento de hombros- ahora por favor, dejen que nos vallamos de aquí cuanto antes-dijo dirigiendo se a Corey con frialdad-

-¡UGH! Como sea-dijo Corey molesto como se hizo a un lado y ellos pasaron- Preparense para perder Iris –dijo como Laney, Jace y Alec pararon en seco-

-Ustedes háganlo, ni siquiera una letra saben hacer-dijo Alec sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su voz-

Ellos continuaron caminando y Corey tenia la cara roja de furia. Pero no le importo decirles algo a cambio el se dirigió al cartel y lo empezó a leer.

-Ya se a donde vamos-dijo el como se dio la media vuelta siendo seguido por su banda-

**-CON DAN-**

El ya había llegado, y su banda corrió tras el para alcanzarlo. Estaban en un gran edificio, tenia un gran escenario y un monton de sillas. El alcalde mellow estaba sentado en una silla de juez con una lista… y hay estaban los newmans.

Ellos se formaron tras los newmans y entonces Carrie volteo para ver… claro que no falto que notara a Laney…

-Valla, valla, valla, valla. Miren lo que tenemos aquí, es la grotescodiana y… ¿ellos quienes son?-dijo Carrie notando a Jace, Dan y Alec.

-En primera, yo ya no soy de basuraband, y en segunda, ellos son Dan, Alec, y Jace, son nuevos en la ciudad-dijo ella sorprendiendo a los Newmans-

-¿Llamaste a Grojband Basuraband?-dijo Carrie sorprendida-

-Si, me sacaron de la banda-dijo ella con encogimiento de hombros-

-¿Tocabas mal?... no, no lo creo, tu no tocas mal ¿Qué paso?-dijo Lenny en duda-

-Fue Melisa… larga historia-dijo ella tranquilamente-

-Tenemos tiempo-dijo Carrie tranquila-

-Bien…-ella empezó a contar la razón, y las caras de los newmans cambiaron de serias a tristes-

-En serio lo sentimos… no sabíamos-dijo Kim viendo a Laney con tristeza-

-Oh, tranquilos, creo que es mejor haci-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-

-En verdad, no es que te odiemos, es solo que odio a su banda por quitarnos las tocadas-dijo Carrie apenda-

-¿Enserio? Wow, no lo sabia-dijo ella sorprendida- pero ya no estoy en la banda.

-¿Vinieron a inscribirse?-dijo Lenny-

-Justo a eso venimos-dijo Dan-

-Ah, ok-dijeron los Newmans como asaron a inscribirse-

De repente llego Grojband, pasaron y se formaron detrás de ellos, claro que cuando los Newmans salieron de la fila se pusieron a pelear con ellos. Entonces Dan y los demás pasaron al frente.

-Hola niños…y Laney, ¿Cómo se llama su banda?-dijo el alcalde-

-Se llama IRIS-dijo Dan tranquilo, y haci transcurrió el tiempo y ya estaban inscritos, solo tenían que esperar indicaciones del alcalde mellow.

-Muy bien, mañana será la primera batalla de bandas entre… Grojband y Newmans-dijo el alcalde tranquilamente- después en la segunda será… Newmans e Iris y después Grojband contra Iris. Los dos finalistas tocaran a una batalla que constara de 2 canciones cada banda dijo el ¿entendido?.

*Ellos asintieron*

-Muy bien, los veo mañana-dijo como todos se retiraron-

-¿Listos para perder Grotescoband?-dijo Carrie enfrentando a Corey-

-¡Jamas estamos listos para perder! Y vencerme en esto ni en tus sueños Beff –dijo el enfrentándola-

-Como digas, vamos Newmans –dijo como se retiraron-

-¿Lista para perder Laney?-dijo Melisa burlona-

-¡No, no lo esta, ella toca mejor el bajo que tu!-dijo Dan enfrentándose a su hermana-

-¡UUUUUHHH!-hubo de parte de Iris-

-JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, que patético defender a tu noviecita-dijo ella con burla-

-¡UUUHHH!-dijeron Grojband(excepto Corey quien se molesto un poco)-

-En primera ella es mi amiga, y en segunda al menos ella no es tan fea como tu!-dijo el sacándole la lengua con burla-

-¡UUUHH!-era Iris-

-¡YA CALLENSE!-grito Melisa asustando a todos- Como sea, igual perderan-dijo ella como se empezó a alejar junto con Grojband-

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Dan y camino por la dirección contraria con su banda-

**Y hasta hay le dejo :3 esta vez, ya no los deje en suspenso(eso creo) y ya casi estará el final de esto, no se dentro de… otros tres o cuatro capítulos XD pero si lo acabare, no como con lo de Enemigos o ¿Hermanos?! Ese nunca lo acabe(y no lo hare)**

**Eeeeeeeeeen (*voz bajita* fin) eso fue el cap de hoy y sin nada que decir me despediré con algo muy inspirador, EHEM:**

**Las rosas son… pues son, son rosas… CHAU-CHAU XD.**

**-ALEX-**


	7. Batalla de bandas

**Holi mis queridos pokemones, alicornios, unicornios e.t.c. e.t.c. e.t.c., perdón por tardar tanto(tenia que publicar esta tarde) pero es que la escuela(PPPFFFFTTT) y ya saben, las tareas, los hermanos destruye cosas eeeeeeeen fin, no les quito su re chulo tiempo en dar explicaciones y el fic.**

**Batalla de Bandas(GROJBAND vs NEWMANS)(NEWMANS vs IRIS):**

**-AL DIA SIGUIENTE-**

Ya eran las 1:30 de la tarde, todos los estudiantes de pecaville-secundaria estaban saliendo de la institución, con una expresión de "¡Libre soy! ¡Libre soy! De la escuela me largo yoooooo! XD". Los chicos… y Laney estaban caminando hablando lo de la batalla de bandas… vamos a retomar que no estaban muy tranquilos que digamos…

-¡QUE VAMOS A HACER! ¡NO TENEMOS NI UNA SOLA LETRA!-grito Alec corriendo en círculos muy desesperado e inquieto-

-¡VAMOS A PERDER CONTRA MELISA, Y SE BURLARAN DE NOSOTROS!-grito desesperado Jace corriendo en círculos como Alec-

-¡NO TENGO INSPIRACION! MATENMEEEEEEEEE-grito Laney perdiendo el control(esta vez tiene razones)-

-Chicos…-intento decir Dan pero ellos siguieron gritando y corriendo haciendo caso omiso al de pelo castaño- ¡Chicos! *ellos no le hicieron caso* bien, no quería hacer esto pero no hay opción*saca de la nada un megáfono* ¡CHICOS! *los demás saltan del susto*

-¡Casi nos matas del susto!-grito molesto Jace-

-Je, Je, Je, Je, Si perdón por eso, pero es que no me hacen caso y quería decir que ya lo tengo resuelto…mas o menos-dijo el de pelo café tranquilamente-

-¿Lo tienes resuelto?-dijo Laney caminando hacia el- ¿Cómo?

-Dije, mas o menos, es que escribí un pedacito y… quería saber si tu las puedes completar…-dijo el rascándose la nuca apenado-

-Si, es bueno saber que al menos ya empezaste una canción-dijo sonriendo la pelirroja-

-Si, eh, sobre eso… empecé dos… pero necesito que me ayudes a acabarlas-dijo el mirándola a los ojos verdes manzana-

-¡Eso es genial! ¡Haci no tendremos que preocuparnos mucho!-exclamo ella tranquilamente –

-¿Ya no hay turbia desesperada?-dijo Jace sonriendo-

-No, ya no-dijo Laney devolviendo la sonrisa-

-Pero hay que apurarnos, que hoy nos toca competir contra los Newmans, y hay que estar listos-dijo Alec caminando hacia Laney-

-Si, Alec tiene razón, y yo tengo una idea que tal vez… o no… podría servir ¿Qué tal si en lo que escriben nosotros practicamos?-dijo Jace caminando hacia los demás-

-Suena como un plan para mi-dijo Dan con encogimiento de hombros- ¡Al garaje!-dijo como se echo a correr con los demás siguiéndolo-

**-EN EL GARAJE-**

-¡Woooooooooooooooooooow!-dijo Jace mirando asombrado el garaje- dijiste que en tu garaje pero no pensé que se viera tan genial… hasta parece un cuarto de juegos.

-Si, es genial-dijo asombrada Laney entrando al garaje-

-¡Miren! ¡Instrumentos!-dijo Alec como corrió hacia la batería y empezó a tocar-

-¡Espera me!-dijo Jace como corrió hacia el teclado y se puso a tocar-

-Bien, en lo que practican Lane y yo escribiremos la letra-dijo Dan como agarro hojas, dos lápices y dos gomas-

*Se sientan en una mesita de estudio*

-Bien dejame ver…-dijo Laney leyendo el inicio de la canción de Dan-

Me haces brillar  
Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que  
En modo de defensa estoy  
No creo mas en el amor  
Si lo hago se que soy  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon

-Wow-dijo Laney sorprendida- esta letra es… ¡Estupenda! ¿Cuál fue tu inspiración?-dijo ella viéndolo-

-Y-yo… fuiste…mejor ayuda me con la letra-dijo Dan tan rojo como una fresa-

-Bien, mira podríamos agregarle esto-dijo ella escribiendo mas cosas a la letra- ¿Qué te parece?-dijo ella mostrándole la letra-

-¡Me parece genial!-dijo el alegre-

-Bien… veamos la siguiente-dijo agarrando otra hoja al azar-

Quizás no percibimos  
Que cuando estabas sufriendo  
Hablamos por horas  
Se nos pasó el tiempo  
Oh, oh

-¡¿Cómo es que haces canciones tan hermosas?!-dijo ella viéndolo impactada-

-…solo se necesita inspiración-dijo el sonriendo-

-Bien, me gusta, pero que tal si le agregamos…-ella empezó a escribir, y le paso la hoja para que leyera y escribiera algo mas-

-¡Quedo de maravilla!-dijo entusiasmado-

-¿Verdad?-dijo ella sonriendo-

-¡SIIII!-dijo el casi gritando de emoción-

-¿Te parece si hacemos las otras dos?-dijo ella en duda-

-¡Pero claro que si!-dijo el como comenzaron a escribir- ¿Qué te parece esto?-dijo como le paso la hoja-

Viajé a cada lugar en donde tú y yo estuvimos  
Y cómo se sintió el último beso que nos dimos  
Aunque todos me digan que tú sigues bien  
Sé que te sientes sola incluso si él está contigo  
Te hiere lo que él dice luego lees lo que te escribo  
¿Fue sólo una mentira? Yo me pregunté  
Si esto fue real sé que no estás bien  
Si tampoco yo lo estoy

-¡ESTA GENIAL!-dijo casi llorando la pelirroja- solo hay que agregar mas cosas-dijo ella escribiendo en la hoja y dando se la para que escribiera algo también-

-¿Y que te parece esta?-dijo Laney entregándole una hoja a Dan-

Hace tiempo atrás, errores cometí  
mirabas sin parar, tratando de fingir  
me hallaaaaste, me hallaaaaste, me hallaaaaste  
eh, eh, eh, eih

-Me encanta-dijo sonriendo el pelicafe-

-Agrega le algo-dijo sonriendo-

-Bien-dijo Dan como empezó a agregarle mas cosas-

**-MAS TARDE-**

-¿Ya acabaron?-dijo Jace comiéndose una manzana(el se la pasa comiendo pero no engorda XD)-

-Ya -dijo Dan caminando hacia ellos junto con Laney-

*empiezan a leer*

-¡WWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!-dijo Alec leyendo todo a la vez- ¡Son las mejores letras que haya leído en mi corta vida-dijo el pelinegro volteándolos a ver-

-¡SI! ¡Definitivamente son geniales!-dijo Jace sonriendo-

-Pues… ¡A practicar se a dicho Iris!-dijo Dan levantando la mano al aire con la seña del rock… aunque eso no sea rock X3-

-DESPUES(en la batalla de bandas-

Todos los habitantes de paceville estaban en las gradas, las bandas estaban tras el escenario, esperando a que el alcalde Mellow los llamara para competir. Pero lo que nadie de afuera sabia… era que la batalla ya había empezado tras el escenario…

-¡¿QUE ME DIJISTE?!-grito enojada Melisa-

-¡LO QUE OISTE MALDITA ENGREIDA! ¡VUELVE A LLAMAR A LANEY HACI Y, JURO, QUE AUNQUE SEAS UNA CHICA TE DEJARE UNA MARCA ROJA EN TU HORRIBLE ROSTRO!-grito lleno de furia Alec-

-¡HEY TU, NO TE DIJO NADA MALO A TI! ¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA LANEY?!-dijo Corey enojado-

-¡ME IMPORTA MUCHO, ES MI AMIGA Y LA QUIERO! ¡¿ALGUN PROBLEMA RIFFIN?!-exclamo molesto el pelinegro-

-¡SI LO HAY! ¡DEJEN DE MOLESTARNOS!

-¡En primera Riffin, ellos no los molestaron, fue tu novia la que la inicio y en segunda, ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR ANTES DE QUE ROMPA TODO!-grito Carrie enojada como todos se encogieron de miedo-

-Esto no se queda haci Riffin-dijo Jace retirándose lejos con su banda-

Todo quedo en silencio, cuando de repente se escucho desde afuera que el alcalde Mellow hablaba por el micrófono.

-Buenas tardes paceville, estamos aquí para ver la gran batalla de bandas anual, tenemos a…-lee la lista- los NEWMANS vs GROJBAND, que pasen los Newmans-dijo el como algunos empezaron a gritar de felicidad y aplaudir-

-¡Hola Paceville! ¡Somos los Newmans, y estamos integrados por, Lenny Nepp en el bajo, Kim Kagami en el teclado, Konnie Kagami en la batería y yo soy Carrie vocalista y guitarrista de l banda, ¡la cuenta Konnie!

-1,2,3,4

**-Carrie-(ROAR por Katy Perry)**

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agree politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake your ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready, 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar

Roar-or, roar-or, roar-or

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion  
And you're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
(You'll hear me roar)  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
You're gonna hear me roar.

Cuando acabaron la canción todos empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar emocionados (sus fans).

-Muy bien niños, el ritmo me gusto, pero… tu voz se desvio un poco haci que les pongo un 8.5-dijo el como los Newmans empezaron a tranquilizarse-

-Yo digo que la letra estaba muy buena, el ritmo, pero tu voz la arruino un poco les pongo un 8.0-dijo como el único pensamiento que pasaba en la mente de Carrie era "¿Enserio? ¿Solo por mi voz? O vamos"-

-La canción esta perfecta les pongo un 8.8-dijo el alcalde Mellow- ahora sigue… ¡GROJBAND!-dijo como ellos pasaron frente al escenario-

-¡HOLA PACEVILLE! ¡¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA EL ROCK?!-grito Corey como todos empezaron a gritar entusiasmados- ¡La cuenta Kon!

-1,2, 3, 4

**-Corey-(No se como se llame la cacion, pero es un cover de Kevin Karla y Labanda X3 ¡haci es soy re cursi algun problema! ¡algun problem! Ok no XD)**

Recuerdo ese día  
Dijiste

**Melisa y corey:**

"Nunca me enamoraré"

Ahora entiendo  
Que el miedo

**Melisa y Corey:**

Fue el que te impidió querer

**-Melisa-**

Aquí estás  
Tan cerca  
Tan lejos  
El tiempo se detendrá  
Cuando comprendas  
No soy como las demás

**-Melisa y Corey-**

No quiero herirte amor  
Ya deja atrás el dolor  
Deja atrás el temor  
Confía en tu corazón  
Quiero vivir por ti  
Quiero que seas feliz, feliz

Solo una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Dame una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Oh yeah yeah

**-Corey-**

Te fuiste un Domingo  
Tu no

Dejabas de llorar  
Traté de llamarte  
Mi amor  
No me querías hablar

**-Melisa-**

El mundo es tan nuestro  
Siempre unidos  
Jamás te dejaré  
Es ahora o nunca  
Baby  
Trata de entender

**-Corey y Melisa-**

No quiero herirte amor  
Ya deja atrás el dolor  
Deja atrás el temor  
Confía en tu corazón  
Quiero vivir por ti  
Quiero que seas feliz, feliz  
Solo una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Dame una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón

Solo deja el miedo atrás  
Confía en tu corazón  
Dame una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Oh yeah yeah

**-Corey-**

Tu me empiezas a besar  
Ya no quiero escapar

**-Melisa-**

Sé que no te voy a defraudar  
Déjate amar

**-Melisa y Corey-**

No quiero herirte amor  
Ya deja atrás el dolor  
Deja atrás el temor  
Confía en tu corazón  
Quiero vivir por ti  
Quiero que seas feliz, feliz  
Solo una oportunidad

**-Corey-**

Tu mirada dice que  
Algo en ti hoy cambió  
Tu mirada dice que  
Estoy en tu corazón

**-Melisa y Corey-**

Quiero vivir por ti  
Quiero que seas feliz, feliz  
Solo una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Dame una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón

Solo deja el miedo atrás  
Confía en tu corazón  
Dame una oportunidad  
Confía en tu corazón  
Oh yeah yeah

**-Corey-**

Recuerdo ese día  
Dijiste

**Melisa y Corey:**

"Nunca me enamoraré"

Todos empezaron a gritar como locos y los juezes empezaron a decidir.

-La canción estuvo bien, pero la bajista toco demasiado lento, tienen 9.0-dijo el primer juez-

-A mi me gusto mucho como tocaban, pero me temo que su bajista salió de ritmo, tienen un 8.5-dijo el segundo juez-

-Como ya dijeron, su bajista salió de ritmo… creo que tocaba mejor la esa niña pelirroja, tiene 9.0-dijo el alcalde Mellow- Ahora tenemos a… ¡IRIS vs NEWMANS!, que pase Iris por favor-dijo el alcalde como pasaron-

-¡Buenas tardes Paceville!- dijo Laney y todos empezaron a gritar como locos al notar quien era- ¡Somos Iris y estamos conformados por, Dan Mackclaire en la guitarra, Jace Parker en el teclado, Alec Peterson en la batería y yo Laney Penn vocalista y bajista! ¡La cuenta Alec!

-¡1, 2, 3, 4!

**-Laney-(Heart attack, Kevin Karla y Labanda)**

En modo de defensa estoy

No creo mas en el amor

Si lo hago se que soy

**-Dan-**

Como un ataque al corazoooon

Nunca entregaría todo mi amor

Y a la chica correcta digo no

Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy

**-Alec y Dan-**

Si se trata de ti

Nada obtengo yo

**-Dan-**

Si fuera alguien mas

**-Alec y Dan-**

Y con el corazón herido

**-Dan-**

Podría jugar todo un partido

de basquetboll

**-Laney-**

Por ti

**-Jace y Laney-**

Soy como una niña

Que hoy

**-Laney-**

Que pide suplicando mas de ti

por ti

**-Jace y Laney-**

Tu mano sostener

**-Laney-**

No soltarla nunca mas!

**-Toda la banda-**

Me haces brillar  
Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que  
En modo de defensa estoy (**Jace:** Estoy)  
No creo mas en el amor(**Jace:** Amor)  
Si lo hago se que soy  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon

**-Laney-**

Como un ataque al corazoooon

**-Dan y Alec-**

Nunca había llorado por nadie mas

Quedo paralizado si te acercas

Y cuando intento ser mas natural

Parece como si rogara ayuda y ya

No es justo ver

**-Dan-**

Tus problemas me quieres ceder

**-Dan y Alec-**

Respiro tu aire

**-Dan-**

Me quema

Pero se siente tan bien

**-Laney-**

Por ti

**-Jace y Laney-**

Soy como una niña

Que hoy

**-Laney-**

Que pide suplicando mas de ti

por ti

**-Jace y Laney-**

Tu mano sostener

**-Laney-**

No soltarla nunca mas!

**-Toda la banda-**

Me haces brillar  
Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que  
En modo de defensa estoy (**Jace:** Estoy)  
No creo mas en el amor(**Jace:** Amor)  
Si lo hago se que soy  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon

**-Jace y Alec-**

Como un ataque al corazoooon

**-Jace y Laney-**

Todos los sentimientos de ayer

Se han marchado y no me rendiré

No hay ningún culpable Yeah Yeah

(**Alec:** No hay culpable Yeah)

Se que nunca me alejare

Cerca del sol siempre te amare

(**Alec:** Te amare)

**-Toda la banda-**

Solo a mi culpameeeee

**-Laney-**

Me haces brillar  
Y lo estoy tratando de ocultar, se que  
**-Laney y Dan-**

En modo de defensa estoy (Jace: Estoy)  
No creo mas en el amor(Jace: Amor)  
Si lo hago se que soy

**-Toda la banda-**  
Como un ataque al corazoooon  
Como un ataque al corazoooon(**Alec:** al corazón)

Como un ataque al corazoooon (**Laney:** Ooooh Como un ataque al corazoooon!)

Como un ataque al corazoooon (**Laney:** Como un ataque al corazón)

Acabaron la canción y toda la gente empezó a aplaudir y gritar como loca, ellos no se preocuparon por eso, si no por mas bien que pensaban los juezes.

-Los instrumentos sintonizados y en un orden perfecto, letra impactante, y la vos ni se diga, tienen un 10.0-dijo el juez sonriendo-

-Me encanto la potencia de tu vos-dijo el segundo juez dirigiéndose a Laney- el ritmo esta bien ordenado les pongo un 9.5

-¡Es asombroso!*los demás juezes se le quedan viendo* ehem digo, me gusto la letra iban tocando notas en orden corecto y la voz estuvo espectacular… tienen 10.0-dijo el alcalde Mellow-

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijeron Jace y Alec chocando los cinco-

-¡Lane! ¡Lo logramos! ¡Si pasaremos a la segunda ronda!-dijo Dan que corrió hacia ella y la abrazo-

-¡Lo se que emoción!-dijo Laney abrazando lo-

A lo lejos, tras el escenario, Corey los miraba con celos y con envidia, quería salir de detrás del escenario y darle un puñetazo a Dan… nunca en su vida había querido golpear a alguien jamás, pero al parecer Dan era la excepción.

Iris(Dan, Jace, Laney y Alec) caminotras el escenario y los Newmans salieron al escenario, pero antes…

-Muy buena canción Iris, si perdemos asegúrense de patearle el trasero a Riffin-dijo Carrie en modo de broma-

-*risa* Si que lo aremos Newman-dijo Jace como los Newmans pasaron al escenario-

Laney, Dan, Jace y Alec se sentaron tranquilamente cuando…

-Buena canción pedazo inútil de basura-dijo Melisa dirigiéndose a Laney-

-Pues al menos este pedazo de inútil basura toca mucho mejor el bajo que tu maldita barbie barata-dijo ella fríamente-

-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?!-grito Melisa con furia-

-¡Tu iniciaste!-dijo Laney molesta- lárgate de mi camino, por que sino lo haces tendré que derribarte-dijo ella en gruñidos-

- JAJAJJAJAJ ¡TU! Estas muy pequeña y débil como para hacer eso JAJAJAJA-dijo entre carcajadas Melisa quien solo enojo mas a Laney-

-No la subestimes, ella es muy capaz hasta de ganarme a mi en fuercitas si ella quiere-dijo Jace molesto-

-JAJAJJAJ si claro como no, ese niño-niña PFFFFTTT AJAJAJA-dijo ella muriendo de la risa- Ni siquiera parece niña, es fea-dijo ella molestando a Laney-

-¡Ella no es fea y al menos tiene belleza en el interior tu no tienes eso, eres una horrible persona!-dijo Dan levantándose del sillón quedando frente a Melisa-

-¡A quien llamas horrible!-dijo molesto Corey-

-¡A esa bruja horrible, que en vez de corazón tiene una papa!-dijo Dan gritando enojado-

-¡¿Por qué no la dejan de molestar?!-dijo Corey enojado-

-¡¿Por qué no le dices a tu novia que deje de molestar a Lane?!-dijo Dan molesto sin notar las palabras que uso-

-…¿ Lane?...-dijo Corey quien sintió como si le apuñalaran por la espalda, el sintió ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, pero todavía no podía entender sus sentimientos-

-¡SI! ¡¿Algun problema?!-dijo Dan con el ceño fruncido-

-¡NO, NO LO HAY! ¡Por mi háganse novios, comprométanse y sean felices! ¡No me importa!-grito el peliazul molesto-

Laney sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban por salir, pero se resistió y en vez de llorar se decidió a contestar.

-¡Tu no sabes lo que sufro! ¡¿Y ahora no me vengas con que te vas a molestar conmigo solo por rearmar mi vida?! ¡no señor, ya lo dije, yo hare lo que quiera cuando lo quiera y cuando sea!¡por algo decidiste por ensima de mi! ¡¿No?! -grito ella roja de la furia- ¡Ahora aléjate de mi vida, no te quiero ver jamás!-grito ella-

-…Lanes…-dijo el peliazul alargando su mano para tomarle el hombro, pero ella dio la media vuelta y camino lejos-… Lanes…

-Y nada de Lanes, como dijiste tu '¡Yo creí que eras mi amigo! ¡Yo creí que podía confiar en ti! ¡Sabes, yo no te conozco! ¡Ahora largo de mi maldita vida!-dijo Laney como simplemente se fue de hay-

-¡Lane! ¡Esperanos! ¡No te vallas sola, esta obscuro!-grito Dan que salió tras ella-

-No puedo creer tu indiferencia, me enfermas-dijo Alec quien salió tras Laney-

-*aplude* Bien echo Riffin, Bien echo, has hecho la la mejor demostración de ignorancia de este mundo luego te entregamos el premio novel a la ignorancia-dijo furioso Jace, quien igual que los demás salió tras Laney-

Solo un pensamiento paso por la cabeza del peliazul y ese era… "…Lanes…"

**Creo que no los deje en suspenso(eso creo dije) pero buaanooo solo tengo que decir ¡perdonen me por todo el tiempo que los dejo en suspenso! Enserio que eso me hace sentir como monstruo, pero deben de comprender que es por la falta de tiempo (Y mi hermano DESASTROSO Y MOLESTO XP) Recuerden que si mañana no publico... ¡TODO ES CULPA DE NEWTOON! XD Pero eeeeeeeeeen fin. No tengo mas que decir a si que BAY-BAY.**

**-ALEX-**


	8. Batalla de bandas 2

**Holiwis mis queridos lectores, enserio PERDONENME por no subir el cap cuando antes… les doy explicaciones y buenas noticias al final ¿Okis? Okis :3 ya nos faltan tan solo 2 capítulos para acabar con esta historia y creo que muchos se preguntan "¿Y el Corney?" bueno, la historia si es Corney, pero, yo voy a desarrollarlo de poco a poco, así añadiré dramatización en la historia (No se preocupen por Melisa, tengo un final muy adecuado para ella *sonrisa estilo Jeff the killer*.**

**Bueno, no les quito más el tiempo y el fic.**

**Batalla de Bandas 2(GROJBAND vs IRIS y finalistas):**

Laney estaba hay, en un callejón, sentada en un escalón de la calle, lagrimas cristalinas que amenazaban por querer salir, ella no podía creer todo lo que acaba de suceder.

Dan salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo, tras el estaban Alec y Jace quienes estaban jadeando ya cansados, llevaban mas de cinco minutos corriendo y no encontraban rastro de Laney, Hasta que se escucho un sollozo silencioso. Ellos pararon en seco, voltearon para ver entre las sombras, una figura femenina, sentada y llorando. Ellos se acercaron y Dan se sentó a un lado de ella, ella no resistió mas y lo termino abrazando el no dudo y le regreso el abrazo.

-Laney…-dijo Dan separándose del abrazo- ¿quieres que te llevemos a casa?

-*acepta con la cabeza* Por favor-dijo como Alec le ayudo a levantarse-

-Bien, ¡a la casa Penn!-dijo Jace como se salieron del callejón-

-CON COREY-

-…¿Que e hecho?-dijo Corey mirando sus manos con lagrimas en los ojos-… ni siquiera se por que dije eso*se deja caer en una silla situada por hay*

-… Creo que son celos-dijo entre susurros el de lentes-

-¿EEEEH?-dijo el peliazul ahora observándolo-

-Dije 'creo que son celos'-dijo ahora mas alto el pelinegro-

-No… no es eso-dijo el peliazul como las lagrimas empezaron a salir-

- a ¿enserio?... las personas no lloran por cosas que no les importan-dijo Kin mirando a otro lado, sabiendo lo que venia-

-¡¿Cómo que importar?!-dijo Melisa quien salió de la nada-

-Pues, ella a sido su mejor amiga desde los cuatro años…-dijo Kon temblando de lo que estaba viendo (esta viendo a Melisa :v)-

-Si, aparte… yo también la extraño-dijo Kin retrocediendo-

-¡YA NO HABLEN DE LANES!-dijo Corey tapándose los oídos y con lagrimas- por favor… déjenme-dijo como salió corriendo de hay-

-¡Core, ella no importa!-dijo Melisa gritándole molesta- *voltea a ver a los gemelos* ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Miren lo que han echo!

- Y que aras ¿decirle a Corey que solo lo usamos? ¡¿Nos aras lo que a Laney?!-grito Kin mirándola molesto-

-¿Cuándo se enteraron de eso?-dijo Melisa retrocediendo-

-*da un paso al frente* Estaba hay y Kon también-dijo Kin molesto- aparte de destruir a Laney ¿quieres hacerlo con nosotros también? Eres una maldita egoísta- dijo el dando mas pasos al frente como Melisa daba hacia atrás-

- No puedo creer que Corey esta saliendo contigo… ¡te eligió a ti por en sima de Laney!-dijo Kon molesto-

-*sale corriendo* ¡Dejen me ya!-grito Melisa quien se echo a correr hacia su casa-

-Acabamos con ella Kon-dijo Kin sosteniendo a Kon para que no saliera tras ella-

-CON LANEY-

Ellos llegaron a su casa y para su suerte no estaba la señora Penn.

-Bueno, adiós Laney-dijeron Jace y Alec-

-Adiós chicos

-Chau Lane-dijo Dan apunto de retirarse-

-Bay Dan-dijo ella sonriendo como ellos se retiraron- *cierra la puerta*

Laney se dejo caer en la cama, ella no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas, ella quizo que no se preocuparan por ella y le funciono aguantar. Estaba sentada frente a su ventana viendo a la luna, con el maquillaje corrido y las lagrimas no paraban de salir.

**-CON COREY-**

El estaba sentado frente a la ventana, no paraba de sollozar, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lagrimas cristalinas que no paraban de salir. El se sentía pésimo, entonces…se impulso a hacer algo que nunca haría… escribir su propia música…

**-Corey- Amnesia ( tuve que cambiar un poco la letra)-**

Viajé a cada lugar en donde tú y yo estuvimos  
Y cómo se sintió el último beso que nos dimos  
Aunque todos me digan que tú sigues bien  
Sé que te sientes sola incluso si él está contigo  
Te hiere lo que te dije pero luego lees lo que te escribo  
¿Fue sólo una mentira? Yo me pregunté  
Si esto fue real sé que no estás bien  
Si tampoco yo lo estoy

Laney seguía hay sentada llorando y un impulso le llego desde adentro… empezó a cantar…

**-Laney-**

Recuerdo cuando dijiste que me marchase  
Y cuando lloraste por primera vez  
No necesitas lo que atrás dejaste  
Como lo que hicimos todo y se fue  
Desearía despertarme con amnesia  
Y las pequeñas cosas tontas olvidar  
Por ejemplo la forma en que se sentía  
Si estaba junto a ti podía volar  
No puedo escapar

**-Corey-**

Aún sigue cada foto tuya en mi teléfono  
Admito que las veo y que sin ti tan solo estoy  
Aunque todos me digan que yo no estoy bien  
Duele saber que eres feliz duele saberlo amor  
Al escuchar tu nombre se me parte el corazón  
¿Fue sólo una mentira? No sé creer  
Si esto fue real sé que no estás bien  
Si tampoco yo lo estoy

**-Laney-**

Recuerdo cuando dijiste que me marchase  
Y cuando lloraste por primera vez  
No necesitas lo que atrás dejaste  
Como lo que hicimos todo y se fue  
Desearía despertarme con amnesia  
Y las pequeñas cosas tontas olvidar  
Por ejemplo la forma en que se sentía  
Si estaba junto a ti podía volar  
No puedo escapar

**-Corey-**

Si despierto y estás tú a mi lado  
Como si nada hubiera pasado  
Te sostendría aún más cerca de mi amor  
Nunca te soltaré para nunca decirte

**- Laney-**

Recuerdo cuando dijiste que me marchase  
Y cuando lloraste por primera vez  
No necesitas lo que atrás dejaste  
Como lo que hicimos todo y se fue  
Desearía despertarme con amnesia  
Y las pequeñas cosas tontas olvidar  
Por ejemplo la forma en que se sentía  
Si estaba junto a ti podía volar  
No puedo escapar

**-Corey-**

No puedo escapar  
No puedo escapar  
Dime que un sueño es  
Porque yo no estoy bien

El estaba hay, al fin podía entenderlo todo… estaba enamorado de Laney… el negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento pero no lo pude evitar, eran sus sentimientos y no podía cambiarlos.

-Así que… me gustas ¿eh?-el dijo viendo una foto en la que el estaba con ella, abrazados y sonriendo- debo estar loco, por que no puedo creer esto-dijo el dejándose caer en la cama-

**-CON LANEY-**

Ella se acostó en su cama cerrando los ojos para dormir, por desgracia no podía dejar de pensar en todo.

-La mañana siguiente(en la escuela después del receso)-

Ella estaba sentada hablando con sus amigos, de la nada apareció Corey quien se fue a sentar, mas el no podía dejar de observar a Laney.

-¿Qué pasa Corey?-dijo Kin quien estaba sentado atrás de el-

-…Ya se por que me siento así...-dijo el mirando a otro lado-

-Ya l sabemos nosotros también-dijo Kon viendo a Laney-

-¿enserio?-dijo el quien por primera ves en ese día los volteo a ver, sus mejillas estaban rosadas-

-Si, era lógico-dijo Kin quien seguía serio-

-¿Por qué la seriedad?-dijo algo confundido Corey-

-Melisa-dijo Kon viendo a donde se encontraba Melisa, hablando con sus amigas- ya no la soportamos

-Pero… Melisa no es mala persona… al menos ella no me mintió-dijo el viendo ahora a Melisa-

-*niega con la cabeza* ¿Todavía le sigues creyendo?-dijo Kin sin poder creer lo que pasaba-

- Es mi novia… ¿no?-dijo el viendo a Kin-

-Pero ella no es lo que parece, ella…-antes de poder acabar la frase llego el profesor-

-Bien, todos saquen sus libros a la pagina 15-dijo el profesor como todos empezaron a hacerlo-

-Des pues de la escuela-

-Bien alumnos, ya pueden s*lo cortan un montos de niños corriendo fuera del salón* salir…

-Afuera-

-Y ¿te sientes mejor para tocar? O te sigues sintiendo mal… si no para que cancelemos-dijo Dan a Laney-

-NO, digo no, me siento bien, puedo tocar-dijo ella sonriendo-

-Ok, vamos a prepararnos que hoy nos toca tocar contra Grojband… y somos los finalistas haci que hay que estar preparados-dijo Jace con confianza-

**-CON COREY-**

El seguía pensando en lo que Kin le estaba apunto de decir hasta que…

-Hola Core ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Melisa abrazando lo-

- Ahhhh, si-dijo el sin hacerle caso a Melisa, lo cual la molesto-

-¿Qué piensas?-dijo ella arqueando una ceja-

-Umh, no nada, no pienso en nada-dijo el todavía sin prestarle ni la mínima atención-

-¡Ugh! Como sea-dijo ella intentando llamar la atención-

-Si…-dijo el que se sumió mas en sus pensamientos-

- (En la batalla de bandas)-

-Perdimos-dijo Carrie triste-

- Lo se Carr-dijo Lenny tomando sus hombros- pero al menos lo intentamos ¿no?-dijo sonriendo-

-*sonríe* si, tienes razón Lenn, gracias-dijo Carrie quien lo abrazo-

-D-de nada C-carr-dijo el tan rojo como un tomate-

-Que mal que no ganaran-dijo desanimada Laney a Carrie-

-Si, pero se que ustedes les pueden ganar-dijo Carrie soltando su abrazo- son los finalistas, tienen oportunidad.

-Si, tal vez-dijo sonriendo Laney-

-Confiamos en ustedes-dijo sonriendo Lenny-

-Lo vamos a intentar-dijo Dan sonriendo-

- Y como finalistas ¡GROJBAND E IRIS!-dice el alcalde-*revisa en una lista* ¡toca Grojband!-dijo el como la ya mencionada banda pasa al escenario-

-¡Hola Paceville! ¿están listos para el rock?*empiezan a gritar* la cuenta Kon-dijo el peliazul-

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Corey(canción: Wake me up when September ends por: Green day)**

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
seven years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

summer has come and passed  
the innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

ring out the bells again  
like we did when spring began  
wake me up when September ends

here comes the rain again  
falling from the stars  
drenched in my pain again  
becoming who we are

as my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends

like my father's come to pass  
twenty years has gone so fast  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends  
wake me up when September ends

Acaban la canción y todos se ponen a aplaudir, gritar o incluso llorar.

-*llorando* hermosa canción, pero la bajista otra vez*llora mas*¡un 9.5 por hacer que llore!

-No llorare, no llorare, ¡que no llorare!*llora* ¡ME ENCANTO!... pero su bajista la arruina-dijo como Kin y Kon voltean a ver a Melisa- le pongo un 9.0 y no hay mas

-*llorando* ¡ven lo que hacen! Hasta mi mama esta llorando *señala a su madre curiosamente con un pañuelo y llorando* quien hace a mi madre llorar se merece un 10 –dijo el alcalde Mellow como Grojband sonrío-¡Ahora Iris!

Grojband e Iris se encontraron en el camino

-¡JA! Superen eso Iris-dijo Melisa mostrando superioridad-

-Oh, ¿dices que somos los malos aquí? Mirate amiga, al menos nosotros no la pasamos criticando y tocamos-dijo Jace con burla-

-¡Que yo si se tocar!-dijo Melisa casi con fuego en los ojos-

-¿Dices que lo que escuche de los jueces fue solo una alucinación? Creí que te dijeron más de una vez que tú lo arruinaste TODO-dijo Jace remarcando el todo-

-¡YO NO ARRUINE NADA!-dijo Melisa apunto de explotar-

-…de echo si lo hiciste-dijo Kin algo asustado-

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!-dijo Melisa apunto de atacar a Kin, pero vio a Corey y se detuvo- digo, tal vez si fue mi culpa*fingiendo dulzura*

-Hay si, hay si, ¿la bruja malvada fingiendo ser señorita sewettie? Esa ni un ciego te la cree-dijo Jace como golpe final-

-¡Bien ya basta Iris! No queremos pelear mas ¿ok?-dijo Dan notando a Corey decaído y fueron al escenario-

-¡Hola Paceville!*empiezan a gritar de entusiasmo* la cuenta Alec-dijo Laney sonriendo-

-1, 2 ,3, 4

**-Laney (canción: I Knew you were trouble)**

Hace tiempo atrás, errores cometí  
mirabas sin parar, tratando de fingir  
me hallaaaaste, me hallaaaaste, me hallaaaaste  
eh, eh, eh, eih

Luego no te importé, pero eso me gustó  
cuando me enamoré, huiste con mi amor  
me heriiiiste, me heriiiiste, me heriiiiiste  
eh, eh, eh, eih

**-Dan-**  
Me di cuenta que yo, nada soy para ti  
me di cuenta amor, que un tonto yo fui

**-Laney-**  
Siempre supe desde que te conocí, que un problema eras  
me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui, y aún así me humillas  
Siempre supe desde que te conocí, que un problema eras  
me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui, he despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

**-Dan-**  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo

**-Laney-**  
No sé disculpará, no me verá llorar  
él sólo fingirá, que no tuvo la culpa  
alguuuuna, alguuuuuna, alguuuuna  
ahh, ahh, ahh, aya yie

Rumores escuché, confirman la verdad  
al fin pude entender, que sólo fui una más  
no hay duuuuuda, no hay duuuuuda, no hay duuuuuuda  
ahh, ahh, ahh, aya yie

**-Dan-**  
Me di cuenta que yo, nada soy para ti  
me di cuenta amor, que un tonto yo fui

**-Laney-**

Siempre supe desde que te conocí, que un problema eras  
me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui, y aún así me humillas

Siempre supe desde que te conocí, que un problema eras  
me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui, he despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

**-Dan-**

ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo

**-Alec-**

Cuando el miedo está, empiezo a preguntar  
¿si me pudiste amar?, quizás  
¿a alguien más?  
di la verdad Yeaaa

**-Laney-**

Siempre supe desde que te conocí, que un problema eras  
me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui( Dan: nunca fui), y aún así me humillas

Siempre supe desde que te conocí(Dan: Siempre lo supe, siempre lo supe), que un problema eras me enseñaste lugares donde nunca fui he despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy

**-Dan-**

ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo

**-Laney y Dan-**

He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo  
He despertado y ahora en el suelo estoy  
ahh! ahh! en el suelo, suelo, sueloooo

Acaban la canción y todos se ponen a aplaudir y a gritar de emoción

-¡Muy buena canción! Ejem, digo, le letra estuvo espectacular, el ritmo también y voz ni se diga tienen 10

-ME GUSTA :3 tienen un 9.5

-¡ES GENIAL ¿Cuál ES SUINSPIRACION?-dijo el alcalde Mellow parándose de su asiento-

-Ah, la inspiración*voltea a ver tras escenario para ver a "alguien"* digamos que fue un viejo amigo-dijo con frialdad Laney como Corey entendió perfectamente y bajo la vista al suelo-

-¡Tienen 10 y no hay peros! ¡que venga Grojband!

Iris salió del escenario y entro Grojband, pero Corey no dejaba de mirar al suelo con tristeza.

-Vengo a dedicarle una canción a una vieja amiga, se que no me perdonara o que esta muy enojada conmigo pero se vale intentar ¿no?-dijo el peliazul intentando sonreír- la cuenta Kon.

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Corey (canción: Te echo de menos. de: Chayanne)**

Hoy estoy pensando en todo  
aquello que perdi  
bajan lagrimas del cielo  
porque no estas cerca

se que ya no te merezco  
se que te perdi  
se que tu confianza  
no confia en mi  
perdoname.

hoy me ahogo en las promesas  
que nunca cumpli  
y a la compasion le pido  
que me compadezca  
si naci para quererte como puede ser  
que sin tu mirada  
ya no pueda ver

(Kin y Kon:te echo de menos)  
tanto que cada momento  
que no estas conmigo  
es un desafio  
(Kin y Kon:vuelve conmigo)  
vuelve que no hay otro abrazo  
que me desahogue  
que me quite el frio  
(te echo de menos)  
tanto eses el dolor que siento  
y siento que reviento  
el cielo es mi testigo  
(lo pido a gritos)  
y por este amor te pido  
otra oportunidad.

Hoy estoy perdiendo todo  
por lo que vivi  
conversando con la pena  
y su amiga tristeza

que el camino de esta historia  
no termine asi  
dale moraleja y un final feliz

Corey acaba la canción y observa a Laney quien solo esquiva la mirada poniendo a Corey muy triste.

-Un 9.5 … ¡ya saquen a esa terrible bajista!

-¡Hey!

-Un 9.0 *saca una lagrima* ya perdonen al pobre niño*sale corriendo de hay llorando*

-*cara de "Pero que?"*Bueno… tienen un 9.0… otra vez la bajista ¡es una deshonra para mi madre!-dijo el alcalde señalando a Melisa como ella gruño- Bien, que pase Iris

Ambas bandas vuelven a cruzarse y Corey evita mirar a Laney, Laney evita con brazos cruzados a Corey y Dan los mira algo triste… pero Melisa sonríe

-¡Hola de nuevo Paceville!*gritan* ¿listos para ir a Iris?-dijo ella como gritaron mas fuerte- La cuenta Alec-dijo Dan fingiendo felicidad-

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Dan(Boulevard of broken dreams)-**

I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

-Laney-  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
-Dan-  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
-Laney y Dan-  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

La canción acaba y todos se ponen a gritar como locos y aplaudir.

-…wow… tienen un 10 los rifs fueron perfectos y la letra es genial*sonríe y todos se sorprenden*

- ¡OMG! Digo, *finge clase* estuvo buena tienen 10

-¿Ya acabo? Tan buena que estaba, al menos mi mama ya no esta enojada *susurrando a su madre* lo se mama esa bajista de antes es terrible*dirigiéndose a ellos* tienen 10 y vamos a conversar la calificación, pueden retirarse

-Con las bandas-

-¡Tocaron genial!-dijo Lenny a Laney-

-¿Ustedes creen?

-¡Si!-grito Konnie sonriendo-

-La verdad me gusto su ultima canción-dijo Kim a Jace-

-¿De verdad? ¡La letra la compuse yo!-dijo el sonriendo-

-¿enserio?-dijo Kim sorprendida-

- Pues… si, de echo fuimos Dan y yo ¿verdad Dan?-dijo Jace a Dan-

-Si, pero no somos tan buenos-dijo algo apenado-

-¡¿No tan buenos?! Son geiales-dijo Carrie alegre-

-Si, seguro que le ganan a Grojband y a la mensa de Melisa-dijo Lenny con desagrado en Melisa-

-¡Hey, es mi hermana!-dijo Dan sorprendiendo a todos- No empiezen el bulling sin mi

-Que alivio, por un momento pensé que te perdimos-dijo Alec-

-Melisa se merece lo que le esta pasando-dijo Dan con encogimiento de hombros-

- ¡Que pase Grojband e Iris!-dijo el alcalde como ambas bandas pasaron al escenario-

-Y el finalista es… ¡Iris!-dijo el alcalde Mellow como toda la banda grito y salto de alegría, y las personas y jueces aplaudieron-

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Ganamos, Lane, lo logramos!-dijo Dan abrazando a Laney-

-¡Lo se, lo logramos!-dijo ella devolviendo el abrazo y sacando lagrimas de felicidad-

-¿Ganamos?-dijo Alec algo desenfocado- ¡Ganamos!-dijo como el y Jace se unieron al abrazo-

Corey veía a Laney y a Dan "Estoy triste, pero no por la batalla de bandas… creo que perdí algo mas aparte de la competencia… eh perdido a lo que mas me importaba en mi vida… ¿a caso la perdí?" pensó el peliazul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Recuerden, deben de tocar mañana aquí mismo a esta hora, pueden retirarse-dijo el alcalde como se retiraron-

-Que bien que ganaran-dijo Kin sonriendo a Laney-

-Si, fueron geniales en el escenario-dijo Kon haciendo el signo del rock y sonriendo a Laney-

-Muchas gracias chicos-dijo Laney quien les dio una sonrisa-

-Solo fue suerte… podíamos haberles ganado-dijo Melisa molesta-

-Si, podíamos pero tu lo arruinaste todo-dijo molesto Kin-

-¿Yo?-dijo enfadada Melisa-

-Si tú-dijo Kin enfrentándose a la pelicafe-

-¡Corey, dile a tu amigo que no me moleste-dijo Melisa fingiendo estar herida a Corey-

-…Pero es la verdad…-dijo el mirando al piso-

-¡Ash! Olvidalo, no eres de ayuda-dijo Melisa quien salió por la puerta trasera-

-Bueno, ya nos vamos-dijo Carrie como se rretiro con su banda-

-Nosotros también, ¿vienes Corey?-dijo Kin al peliazul-

-No… me quedare un rato mas

-Bien-dijo el como se fue con su gemelo-

-Bien, vámonos ya Lane-dijo Dan saliendo con los demás-

-¡Ya voy!-dijo ella y salió corriendo tras ellos-

**-AFUERA-**

-*buscando es su bolsillo*¡¿UGH?!-dijo ella buscando-

-¿Qué pasa Lane?-dijo Dan fijando su vista en ella-

-Creo que deje algo tras escenarios-dijo ella-

-Bien, puedes ir ¿quieres que te esperemos aquí?-dijo Alec con tranquilidad-

-No, ya deberían de irse, es muy tarde-dijo ella caminando a la puerta-

-¡Si mama!-dijo entre risas Jace-

-*rie* Y no olviden ponerse sueter-dijo ella como entro-

-¡Adiós mama! Y si usaremos sueter-grito Alec riendo como se retiraron-

**-TRAS LOS ESCENARIOS-**

Corey estaba hay sentado en una esquina llorando en silencio, casi ni se notaba su presencia, Laney entro y se puso a buscar, sin notar la presencia del peliazul.

-…¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el peliazul causando escalofríos en la espina dorsal de Laney-

-¿Qué te importa?-dijo ella con hostilidad mientras seguía buscando-

-Nada mas-dijo el escondiendo su cara-

-¿Por que me haces esto a mi?-dijo ella llamando la atención del chico de cabellos azules-

-¿Qué? Yo no te eh echo nada-dijo el molesto parándose-

-Ah, claro que no-dijo rodando los ojos ahora mirando lo- primero me sacas a gritos del garaje, te enojas, te disculpas y luego te vuelves a enojar ¿de que demonios se trata esto? ¿estas jugando conmigo? Por que si es haci, dime para que siga tu juego-dijo ella con veneno puro en las palabras-

-¿Yo? ¿Jugar contigo? ¡Fuiste tu quien se aprovecho de mi! Nunca te importe ni un poco, dime ¿todo fue mentira? ¿enserio me decías la verdad cuando pronunciabas la palabra amigo?-dijo el molesto-

-¿Por qué no eres capas de creer? ¿Por qué le crees mas a Melisa? ¿es por que es tu novia? Sabes, ya estoy harta de lo mismo, yo nunca te mentí cuando te dije amigo, jamás te haría algo como eso ¿Por qué no me quieres creer? ¿sabes cuanto tiempo e llorado por ti? ¿sabes lo lastimada que me dejaste cada vez que me decias mentirosa y ni siquiera me querías escuchar? ¡claro que no!-dijo con lagrimas de rrabia-

-Lanes?...-dijo el peliazul en su punto débil, estaba apunto de tomar su hombro pero ella quito su mano-

-¡No me toques!-dijo enojada- no te conozco –dijo dándose la media vuelta-

-Yo… solo quiero que me perdones-dijo el mirando al suelo como ella paro en seco- se que estuvo mal no creerte, pero, ¿tu sabes que yo también llore? ¿no?-dijo el como lagrimas salieron- llore todas las noches, no pude dejar de pensar en ti, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que te dije… cometi un error ¿si? Me equivoque

-Yo intente decirte lo mismo, pero las segundas oportunidades no existen-dijo ella como se empezó a retirar, unos brazos no la dejaron ir- ¡sueltame! ¡dejame ir!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella molesta y a la vez desenfocada-

-Debo de dejarte algo en claro-dijo el como tomo su mentón ligeramente, y se acerco para terminar dándole un beso en los labios-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y se empezó a aflojar, duro 30 segundos y se separaron.

-S-solo olvidalo ¡perdon!-dijo el como se echo a correr con lagrimas cristalimas corriendo por su mejillas-

El salió del edificio corriendo, dejando a Laney sola y confundida.

-*se toca los labios* pero que acaba de pasar-dijo ella mirando la puertaa- Core…

**Y hasta hay la dejo… por hoy, pronto esta el final solo un cap y ya.**

**Bien, tenia que decirles las razones por las que no bi el capitulo cuando antes y las buenas noticias:**

**Bueno, no subí el capitulo por que me fui a hidalgo, ya lo tenia escrito a medias, pero si lo subía los dejaría en suspenso así que decidí seguir hasta volver de nuevo a casa.**

**Y la buena noticia es especialmente dedicada para: Lafan y Fernanda : ¡Voy a seguir con Enemigos o ¡¿Hermanos?! Espero que eso les alegre un poco la noche :3 en fin CHAO-CHAO**

**-ALEX-**


	9. TE AMO

**Holis queridos otakus, pegasisters, killers y todo el mundo en general :D, les traigo el ULTIMO capitulo de esta historia, y quería decirles que me legra mucho que estén felices de que vuelva a escribir mi antes cancelada historia "enemigos o… ¡¿hermanos?!". Y tengo unos mensajes para algunos lectores.**

**Para lafan:** También es mi ídolo (Jeff the killer)*O*.

**Para Fernanda:** Tranquila, seguiré el fic cuando acabe con este :3.

**Para** ** :** De echo me inspire en ellos, es que leí el primer libro y lo ame *U*.

**Eeeeeeeeen fin vamos al fic:**

**Te amo y Las malas personas siempre tienen un final a su medida:**

Hay estaba, parada tras escenarios, sus mejillas cubiertas con un rubor rosado, sus ojos brillaban y seguía en la posición en la que el la había dejado. Ella se adentro en sus pensamientos _"Pero ¿Qué hay de Melisa? ¿Por qué me besa y luego huye? ¡¿Qué trata de hacerle a mi cabeza?!"_ se preguntaba ella cada vez con mas desesperación _"debo hablar de esto con los chicos"_ dijo ella como tomo una mochila verde lima y corrió lejos de hay.

**-CASA DE DAN TRANSICION-**

Ella llego corriendo y toco desesperadamente la puerta, alguien desde adentro le grito.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-dijo la persona algo adormilada-

Cuando la puerta se abrió, mostro a un chico de pelo café despeinado, una camisa blanca con letras en negro que decían "Green day", pantalones de pijama negros y tenia los ojos avellana cansados.

-¿Lane? ¿Qué haces en mi casa a las una de la madrugada?-dijo Dan tallándose los ojos-

-Tengo que hablar contigo-dijo algo desesperada, lo cual fue notado por Dan inmediatamente-

-Puedes pasar-dijo el haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara-

Ellos se sentaron en el sillón tranquilamente y Dan comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora si Lane ¿Qué es de lo que querías hablar?-dijo el ya mas despierto-

-Bueno, veras… ¿te acuerdas de que fui a buscar algo al edificio?

-Si

-Pues digamos que… me encontré con Corey y*la cortan*

-Y empezaron a pelear, ya estabas a punto de retirarte pero el te agarro a besos-dijo Dan finalizando su frase con picardía-

-*ruborizada* S-si ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿me espías?-dijo ella algo divertida al ultimo-

-No, yo no espío a nadie, de echo, Corey me llamo y me lo conto… parecía realmente triste-dijo Dan en explicación-

-¿Corey te lo dijo? ¿Por qué te hablaría a ti?-dijo Laney incrédula-

-Bueno el me llamo llorando diciendo 'cometi un terrible error y necesito que me ayudes' yo escuche lo que me dijo y hablamos por un buen rato pero luego el me pregunto '¿Crees que me quiera perdonar?'-dijo Dan a Laney-

-Y… que le dijiste

-Le dije que había dos opciones. La primera, cuando te vea te tumba los dientes y la segunda, te va a perdonar-dijo el con diversión-

-¿me crees capas de tirarle los dientes a alguien?-dijo ella muy divertida-

-Pero claro que si, la ultima vez le ganaste a Jace en fuercitas… pero eso no es el tema, la cuestión es ¿lo perdonaras?-dijo Dan con tranquilidad-

-No… Si… no lo se, estoy confundida-dijo ella tomando su cabeza entre las manos-

-Recuerda pequeña saltamontes, la respuesta esta aquí*señala su corazón* no aquí*señala su cabeza*-dijo Dan fingiendo voz de maestro de dojo-

-*se ríe* Creo que tienes razón-dijo ella levantándose del sillón- gracias por la ayuda Dan, creo que si tengo que perdonarlo, no es su culpa después de todo-dijo al ultimo sonriéndole-

- Así se habla, es lo mejor para ambos-dijo el sonriendo cansadamente- por cierto ¡¿la canción?! ¡no la eh escrito!-dijo el saltando desesperadamente perdiendo la cordura que hace rato tenia-¡que vamos a hacer!*corre por todos lados como loco*

-Ah si eso, ya tengo un plan, no te preocupes *sonríe* chao Dan-dijo ella que salió por la puerta trasera y se fue-

-Bay Lane-dijo el como serró las puertas y subió a dormir-

**-Al día siguiente(después de clases)-**

-Y ¿siempre si encontraste lo que dejaste en el edificio Laney?-dijo Jace quien se tomaba un jugo de naranja tranquilamente-

- No-dijo ella sonrojándose-

-¿No? ¿Entonces que paso?-dijo Jace tranquilamente-

- Bueno… Yomepuseabuscaresoperocoreyestabahayynospeleamosperoelsequeriadisculparconmigoyomenegueyestabaapuntodeirmeelmedetuvomebesoyseechoacorrer-dijo ella tan rápido que Jace y Alec parpadearon lentamente mirándola-

-¿Cómo, que, qua?-dijo Jace con una cara de "No te entendí ni J"-

- Que Yomepuseabuscaresoperocoreyestabahayynospeleamosperoelsequeriadisculparconmigoyomenegueyestabaapuntodeirmeelmedetuvomebesoyseechoacorrer-dijo ella dejándolos igual que antes-

-A ver, a ver, a ver, Laney, di eso pero mas lento-dijo Jace quien seguía tomando su juguito XD-

-*suspira* Yo me puse a buscar eso, pero Corey estaba hay, y nos peleamos, pero el se quería disculpar conmigo yo me negué y estaba apunto de irme, el me detuvo, me beso y se echo a correr-dijo ella poniendo a Alec con una expresión en blanco-

-¡PPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTT!*escupiendo el jugo de naranja* ¡¿el y tu que?!-exclamo Jace que estaba apunto de que le diera un ataque cardiaco-

-Me beso *se sonroja* no quiero repetirlo ¿ok?-dijo ella escondiendo su rostro con el cuaderno-

-Y ¿al menos te gusto?-dijo pícaramente Alec-

-¡Alec!-dijo Laney roja como un tomate-

-Ok, ok, no te vuelvo a preguntar *empieza a cantar* Laney y Corey besándose bajo de un árbol-Alec estaba cantando entre risitas-

-¡Corre que juro que si te atrapo te decapito!-exclamo Laney con un aura negra escondiendo sus ojos-

-*le pasa un escalo frio* O-ok Laney, solo no me decapites-dijo nerviosamente Alec- pero… ¿te gusto si o no?

-P-pues si-dijo ella ruborizándose aun mas-

-Al menos te gusto-dijo con alivio Jace-Y ¿Ya saben que vamos a tocar?

-Si, Laney dijo que tenia un plan-dijo Dan seguro de eso-

-Bien, oigan debo de ir por algo al salón ¿me eperan?-dijo Laney tranquilamente-

-Si, ve por lo que sea que se te olvido-dijo Dan sonriendo-

-Gracias *sonríe*

Laney se retiro y se dirigió al salón en el camino se encontró con Corey y decidió hablar

-Hola… sobre lo de ayer yo*la cortan*

-Solo olvidalo… se que no me quieres hablar-dijo el tristemente alejándose-

-… No sabes ni lo que te estaba apunto de decir…-susurro ella como simplemente busco sus cosas-

Ella salió del salón y, curiosamente se encontró de nuevo con el peliazul.

-Corey tengo que hablar contigo-dijo ella intentando llamar su atención-

-Laney… solo olvidalo… si vienes a preguntarme sobre "eso" fue mi culpa… no tienes que disculparte por que te sientes mal por mi…-dijo el como con una expresión triste y se fue-

-…Escucha me aunque sea…-dijo ella quien se quedo con la mano extendida hacia donde el se fue-

**-CON DAN-**

-¿Cómo te fue Laney?-dijo Dan en duda- Ya sabes hablo de Corey.

-Mal-dijo desanimada-

-¿Cómo que mal?-dijo Alec en duda-

-No quería hacerme caso, solo repetía que era su culpa y que no tenia que disculparlo si no quería y luego se alejaba de mi-dijo ella mirando a donde vio por ultima vez al peliazul-

-… ¿solo se culpa?-dijo Jace arqueando una ceja-

-Si, no quería que le dijera nada… como si creyera que le diría algo que lo hiriera-dijo ella poniéndose a pensar-

-Ah… ya veo que pasa aquí… esta confundido-dijo Alec comprendiendo todo-

-¿Como que confundido?-dijo Laney-

-Si mira, el todavía esta saliendo con la bruja esa, pero te quiere a ti ahora esta confundido por todo eso y nada mas… pero también cree que no lo vas a perdonar, es otro efecto de la depresión-dijo Alec como si fuera lo mas sencillo del mundo-

-Oh, ya se a que te refieres-dijo Laney analizando-

-Bien, hay que prepararnos para la tocada… ya es en dos horas así que ¿Ya tenemos letra?-dijo Dan mirando a Laney-

-Denme una hoja y un lápiz, acabo en tres minutos-dijo ella segura de si misma-

**-3 minutos después-**

-Y… ¿Qué tal?-dijo ella viendo a sus 3 amigos leyendo la letra-

- A mi me gusta, esta genial*sonríe*-dijo Jace-

-¡ES INCREIBLE! ¿te inspiraste de Corey? Si es asi yo digo que lo va entender perfectamente-dijo sonriendo Alec-

-¡LA MEJOR CANCION QUE HAS ESCRITO! Claro, no digo que las demás no sean buenas pero esta las supera a todas-dijo con una gran sonrisa Dan-

-Perfecto ¡Al edificio!-dijo Laney como Iris se retiro-

**-En la competencia-**

Hay estaban en los sillones, detrás de escenarios los Newmans y Grojband, estaban curiosamente tranquilos, hablando entre ellos… a excepción de que Carrie estaba peleándose con Melisa apunto de ahorcarla.

-¡Hola Laney!-dijo Carrie quien estaba tomando a Melisa por el cuello de la blusa, para luego soltarla y que esta callera al piso azotando fuertemente-

-¡AUCH!-grito Melisa adolorida, como los demás se empezaron a reír… excepto Corey quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos- ¡Core, diles que ya me dejen!*¨asiendo puchero*

-¿Eh? Digo, bien ya basta, no molesten Melisa-dijo Corey sin prestarle nada de atención a Melisa, en cambio, miraba a Laney-

-¡Hey Corey!-dijo Laney sonriendo, pero el solo miro al suelo evitando su mirada- … Bien…

-¡Ahora, como ganadores de la batalla de bandas IRIS!-grito por el micrófono el alcalde como todos empezaron a gritar y aplaudir-

La banda se dirigió al escenario, y todos gritaron aun mas fuerte.

-¡Hola paceville!-dijo Laney como empezaron a gritar de emoción- antes de empezar, quisiera que supieran, que esta canción es para un amigo, espero que el pueda entender-dijo ella mirando a Corey, pero este volvía a evitarla- la cuenta Alec.

-1, 2, 3, 4

**-Dan-(canción: Remember December cover de Kevin Karla y labanda)**

Siento...  
Que nos vamos a separar  
Porque se...  
Que tu te quieres alejar

Quisiera verte una vez mas  
Para el pasado remediar  
Pero se...  
Que nos vamos a separar

**-Laney-**

Y quizas...  
No queda nada por decir  
Es verdad...  
Yo todo lo entregue por ti

Me besas sin explicación  
Tus ojos no ven el dolor en mi  
Aun tengo algo que decir

_*Corey recuerda el beso que le dio el día anterior y intenta resistirse para no voltearla a ver*_

**-Toda la banda-**

No te rindas y dime que sientes...  
Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
No hagas caso a lo que digan los demas  
Regresa a mi, no aguanto mas  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre

_*Corey recuerda el beso de año nuevo*_

**-Laney-**  
Y no te rindas...  
Solo recuerda...  
Al decir...  
Que no cambiaras de opinión  
Puede ver...  
Tu fuego derritiendo el hielo

**-Laney y Dan-**  
Que había en nuestro corazón  
Me besas sin explicación  
Y hoy  
Has olvidado nuestro amor  
_*Corey recuerda cada momento que el y Laney pasaron juntos, los abrazos de oso, cuando fingieron ser pareja y hasta cuando detuvieron el metiorito*-_

**-Toda la banda-**

No te rindas y dime que sientes... Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre

No hagas caso a lo que digan los demas  
Regresa a mi, no aguanto mas  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
**-Alec-**

Y no te rindas...

**-Jace- **

Solo recuerda...

**-Alec y Laney-**  
Hoy recuerdo  
Prometimos estar juntos para siempre  
Por lo nuestro pelearemos  
Recordando Diciembre  
_*Corey al fin voltea a ver a Laney y cree que logra ver como una lagrima le sale a Laney*_

**-Toda la banda-**

No te rindas y dime que sientes... Solo recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
No hagas caso a lo que digan los demas  
Regresa a mi, no aguanto mas  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
**-Dan-**

Y no te rindas...  
Solo recuerda...  
**-Toda la banda-**

No hagas caso a lo que digan los demas  
Regresa a mi, no aguanto mas  
Recuerda, recuerda Diciembre  
**-Jace-**

Y no te rindas...  
**-Alec-**

Solo recuerda...

_*Corey no lo soporta mas y corre hacia Laney para darle un fuerte abrazo y llorar en sus brazos*_

La gente se queda impresionada ante la acción del peliazul, pero a Corey no le importa solo la abraza mas fuerte.

-N-no te vuelvas a ir, jamás p-por favor-dijo el sacando lagrimas cristalinas-

-Nunca me fui-dijo ella llorando también abrazandolo-

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! OwO- dijo todas las personas en las gradas y los jueces-

-*llorando* Se lo merecen-dijo el primer juez entregándoles el trofeo a Dan-

-¡Gracias Paceville!-exclamo Dan como todos aplaudieron y se fueron tras escenarios donde Melisa os veía enojada-

-Se te olvida, eres mi novio no de esa gremlin, enana, fea-dijo Melisa enojada-

-En primera, Laney no es fea es hermosa, y en segunda… ya no soy tu novio mas-dijo Corey seguro de lo que hacia-

-¿Me estas cortando? ¡Nadie me corta a mi! ¡Yo corto!-grito llena de furia Melisa-

-Pues ya era hora de que alguien te cortara… venditos sean a los que cortaste tu, se salvaron-dijo Corey causando mas enojo a Melisa-

-¡Todos ustedes me la pagaran! ¡En especial tu Penn! ¡Tu y tu tonto amigo Corey!-grito ella llena de fuego-

-El no es mi amigo-dijo Laney abrazando a Corey- es MI novio-dijo ella molestando mas a Melisa-

-¡¿NOVIO?! ¡URGH! ¡TODOS USTEDES ME LA PAGARAN CARO!-grito ella como en una ráfaga de fuego despareció, ella corrió lejos de hay-

-Bien… ya que se reconciliaron…que pasara con la banda-dijo con tranquilidad Jace tomando jugo de uva(es y sus jugos XD)-

Laney miro a Corey mientras este pensaba en algo que decir.

-¡Tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione! Dan tu puedes ser manajer-dijo Corey alegre-

-Me gusta la idea :3

-Alec, ¿sabes de tecnología?

-Si-dijo Alec-

-Bien, ayudaras a arreglar los instrumentos… Kin los destruye en vez de arreglaros

-No hacia falta especificar -.-*-dijo el de lentes-

-Esta bien OuO-dijo Alec alegre-

-Y Jace, ¿sabes tocar mas instrumentos?

-Si-dijo el asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Pues tu ayudaras tocando otros instrumentos que falten-

-Ok-dijo el tranquilamente-

-…Falta algo-dijo Corey viendo a Laney-

-Que*la cortan*

Pues Corey la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso dulcemente, tras ellos estaba Jace, Alec, Dan, Kin y Kon que tenían una cámara grabando los y riéndose.

-¿Qué da tanta risa?-dijo Corey separándose de Laney todo sonrojado-

-¿Facebook?-dijo Dan a Kon-

-Facebook-dijo Kon dándole el dame cinco-

-¿Tiwter?-dijo Alec a Kin-

-Tiwter-dijo Kin sonriendo maliciosamente-

-¿Youtube?-Jace le dice a los demás-

-¡YOUTUBE XD!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros cuatro-

-¿Qué es eso?-dijo molesta Laney- ¿nos grabaron?

-No que va, yo nunca te haría eso Lane-dijo con nerviosismo Dan-

-Corran si no quieren que los deje sin ojos a todos- ¡1, 2, 3, 4 y…*se ponen a correr y a gritar como niñitas asustadas* 5!

-¡Corran que nos va a matar!-dijo acelerándole Alec-

-¡Hay mamasheta! ¡Hay mamasheta!-grito corriendo Jace-

-Patitas pa' que las quiero-exclamaron Dan, Kin y Kon-

-¡Vengan a mi cobardes que los mato!-gritaron Corey y Laney persiguiéndolos-

**-Con Melisa-**

Ella caminaba enojada por la calle, a cada paso que daba tronaba el piso o salian llamas, de la nada salió un carro que freno rápido mojando todita a Melisa.

-¡ARGH!-grito ella con los ojos rojos- ¡Cuidado maldita sea!

Del carro no salieron ni uno ni dos salieron muchos… pero no eran cualquier cosa… eran Corney's armados con escobas y chanclas (las armas mortales de mama XD).

-Valla, valla, valla, miren que tenemos aquí-dijo Fernanda sonriendo maliciosamente-

-Q-quienes s-son u-ustedes-dijo retrocediendo Melisa-

-Somos tu peor pesadilla-dijo como de las sombras salió lafan con una escoba-

-*tiemblan sus manos* ¡Alejen se de mi!-grito asustada-

- O que-dijo amenazadora maddy- No sabes cuanto tiempo eh esperado para hacer esto-dijo golpeando su puño contra la palma-

- ¿H-hacer q-que?*retrocede*

-*sonrisa estilo Jeff the killer* esto, ¡ataquen Corney's!-grito mafercitarock como ella y todas y todos los demás corney's corrieron tras Melisa dándole escobazos y chanclazos-

-¡No huyas maldita cobarde!-grito Sebas golpeándola con la escoba-

-¡Ayuden me!

-*le avienta una chancla* ¡Ven a mi maldita!-grito Mafercitarock per siguiendo la-

De la nada sale Corey abrazando a Laney y le besa la frente.

-¡Gracias a todos por venir!*sierra la puerta del garaje*

**Ya acabamos con este fic(al fin u.u) Espero que les gustara el final, como verán agregue a todos los lectores, unos con líneas y otros sin líneas pero hay están todos, trabajando en equipo para matar a Melisa de chanclazos y escobazos(Es hermoso ;D) XD.**

**Eeeeeeeeeen fin, nos leemos luego pokemones y unicornios lectores X3. CHAO-CHAO.**

**-ALEX-**


End file.
